Of Flames and Magic
by Tuka Luna Marceau
Summary: Fem!Tsu was kidnapped as a child and Nana fatally-injured because of Nono and Iemitsu's visitation attempt. When taken to Fuyuki to be sold to a contact, Fuyuki Fire happened. Because of this, she gained a connection to the Root through her Origin...and gained her first Guardians in her foster family who gained a will to live through her. But what happens when the past comes back?
1. Chapter 1

The Morality Pet

Emiya Kiritsugu watched as his adoptive children played in the yard.

Shirou and Kanna.

He found them as the sole survivors of the Fuyuki Fire. Both a blank slate without memories. Shirou was older, Kanna was younger. In fact, she's barely left her diapers.

But while Shirou was near-death that he had to implant Avalon in him to save his life with what little mana it had left from Saber, Kanna herself was another story.

She has a beautiful fire on her forehead that stayed active until they were far away from Ground Zero of that hellish inferno he caused. Her eyes were also amber in color and next thing he knew, he felt a strong harmonization of his existence to her...and it was thanks to this that while the curse slowly killed him based on his strength as a magus, he felt no pain at all but developed a strong need to protect her.

He chose their names.

The name Shirou means 'samurai's vassal'. And he named the girl Kanna, a name that meant 'god of the void'.

Reasoning for this was that Shirou felt so empty, purposeless and it gnawed at him. Then there's Kanna who was utterly a baby in a child's body, forgetting how to even walk and crawl that made her stay in hospital with therapist and trainers until she could function like a child she should be. Not only that, poor girl had the misfortune to be connected to the Root that any magus will do ANYTHING to have her. Her Origin was 'Sky' that can also be read as 'Emptiness', and has no affinities but has the Sorcery Trait of Deathperation Harmonization whatever that was that he can't train her in it as he had no idea what it is to begin with. Her Magic Circuits were too powerful to be ranked he felt she can do anything she wished and cause miracles left-and-right.

So he gave Shirou a purpose. To protect his foster sister who was so pure and innocent because she really lost everything in the fire which was why she was under therapy for a year straight before she could come home to them.

He wished he didn't have to teach them Magecraft but he had no choice. Kanna would be on an operating table if discovered! Thus he started Shirou's training every after school to be his sister's protector true to his name, and Shirou accepted his given purpose, no longer feeling empty. He was happy about it actually!

He took to his 'baby' sister well, and became a good big brother.

Kiritsugu had another way to teach Kanna.

Because unlike him and Shirou who had limits, she had none. But of course, he taught her well on what she can, must, can't and should not do with her powers, and the consequences. Easily done because she's a good girl.

Raising her carefully...and modeled her personality after his late wife Irisviel as his 'ideal good girl'. When her hair grew, he went as far as down to fashion sense.

Because of this, Kanna grew up to be a very sweet, endearing, perpetually cheerful...and innocent girl. As both as a human and as a magus. He didn't want her or Shirou to be like any typical magus, being heartless souls at a young age.

Being connected to the Root, she has the ability to do anything she wishes, as being connected to it makes her an equivocal existence. She can restructure the laws governing atomic matter, going back in time to change the evolution and development of all life, and reconstructing the orders and laws of the world would be easy for her to accomplish. It is not actually changing the existing world, but instead annihilating the old one with a new reality.

Kiritsugu had to teach her that in a way a child can understand.

However godly her powers are, her limit is her imagination and her own morals as a good girl.

Then Shirou is fully-aware that their origin and element determined their fate as magi since day one when he started his education as a magus.

He was a Sword in both Element and Origin, an Incarnation that woulda slapped him a Sealing Designation yet left alone unless he becomes or does something interesting. Being a sword meant his avenues is extremely limited, he can't even do the basic elementary spells all kids learn from their parents before pursuing an art but making him a first-rate specialist in things related to his circumstance. It also explained his desire to have a purpose, as a Sword is _meant_ to be _wielded_.

His ability in Alchemy lies solely in metal only. He can only learn Material Transmutation, Tracing, Projection and Structural Analysis. He is studying metals he could exploit and forge as weapons. And he is incredibly talented in weapons but hopeless in modern firearms and explosives. He did learn other Magecraft if only from books and learned logic and common sense to defeat Magi who would come after them. He is truly a specialist and inherited all he knew as a Magus Killer, combining modern human development and common sense with magus know-how. And as Shirou himself is a sword, he could use magecraft to augment his physical capabilities.

He was also encouraged to think of ways to use magecraft to 'make life a sweeter deal'...that led to Shirou becoming a House-Husband years later.

Kiritsugu once asked Kanna to change Shirou's fate as a Magus, but the most she could do was to improve his Magic Circuits because Origin and Element as well as the amount of Circuits is determined from birth upon the soul. She may be connected to the world but only a god can change his fate completely while her own ability is limited. She improved the quality of his Circuits, making it an A from the D it once was, and ensuring his future children will always have A-class Circuits and never degrade, an issue families suffer over time. And from having Avalon in his body, being a Healing and Protective Conceptual item exposed to it for years, she enabled him to learn Healing Magecraft, potion-making and how to make barriers and bounded fields, conjuring said books for him to study in his room. Kiritsugu was thus glad he could change Shirou's fate in sorcery to be a better sword for his sister.

As for Illya...he wanted to rescue her so bad. But her disappearing out of the blue the Einzberns would look HERE first and that means exposing the two Sealing Designates in his care. So he had a contingency plan but he would wait when Kanna is older for it.

For now, let them have a childhood. He wouldn't last long. Sure, Kanna can heal him, but that would mean escaping responsibility.

Those 498 lives killed and two lives stripped of everything they've had and known.

Sacrificing his wife and partner for nothing.

It was all his fault.

This curse and losing his daughter, was the consequence.

But one day...four years later...

He was at his worst.

'Father...why won't you let me heal you?' Kanna sniffled as the kids looked at Kiritsugu's bedridden, sorry state, utterly worried and distressed. 'All this is over if you'd let me!' she cried.

'Heheh...even if you do, this curse will keep coming back that its pointless...its that sort of curse, Kanna.' said Kiritsugu sadly. 'That's why I never asked you. And the Avalon in my body won't work either.'

'Sonna...' Shirou choked out.

'I already called a lawyer over as well as old man Raiga...you kids might want to make tea and look presentable. I don't have much time left.'

Indeed, he didn't have time left as two days later after making his will wherein the house, land and Kiritsugu's money are all theirs to share between them.

12 years old Shirou and 9 years old Kanna were upset, looking glumly as his coffin was lowered into the hole dug into the cemetery.

As the first shovel of earth covered the small window that showed his face...it was time for Kanna to act.

She erased Kiritsugu's body from existence, along with his Crest that got tainted with the curse.

And they'll be burying an empty casket.

However, while the funeral went on...there was a disguised tiny figure from afar.

He had with him a photo of a little girl, and looked at the crying girl with a crowd at the funeral.

'...I found her. Time to go home soon, piccola principessa.'


	2. The Visitor

The Visitor

After the funeral was over and people left, the tiny figure approached the new tomb just to get a clue.

The name was Emiya Kiritsugu.

Wait, whut?!

"Emiya Kiritsugu...he's a known Mercenary even to Mafioso! Mafia, Government, even the Intelligence Agencies known only to take insane-damn-suicidal jobs and come out the winner with a ton of cash to boot." his thoughts raced. "Many famiglia wanted to scoop him up but he's damn hard to find and he's here all along?!"

He followed the kids taken home by a young woman. Now what is the assassin's relationship to these kids?

And by now, these kids go to school. So they have records somewhere and he knows where to look.

He apparently retired from the business and settled down here, but the Fuyuki Fire happened wherein he and two children he adopted are the only survivors.

The girl he's looking for now goes by Emiya Kanna.

And from hospital records, she and her adoptive brother are amnesiacs from trauma and she was the worser case, becoming a literal newborn baby in mind, thus had to spend a year in hospital in therapy before being able to go home. At least she made it in time for Elementary.

He then went to the address where the family lived.

Its clearly a newly-built house, traditional Japanese architecture. And the land size is very big. Well, Kiritsugu's filthy rich, of course he can afford this!

By the living area, the black-clad children were all alone. Where was the woman that was with them? His target was puffy-red-eyed, her head on the boy's lap all curled up.

The boy is a latent lightning with a bond to her...and she has one broken bond. Fresh. It must be Kiritsugu.

'Oniichan...what now? We're twice-orphans now...'

'We'll get through somehow. Fuji-nee's making arrangements now with Raiga-jiisan.'

'This wouldn't have happened if tousan let me fix him!' the girl burst out, upset.

'Kanna...he probably wanted to but he says its something that will keep coming back no matter how many times you fix him...he even said its inevitable he'll go away...' the boy croaked out. 'If only he'd tell us what it was...we could have done something. Anything. Stubborn old man...' he gritted his teeth, trying hard not to cry.

So Kiritsugu has an 'illness' that she can somehow fix...but he refused to let her? The guy was a known Cloud...and she just lost her Cloud.

She's reeling from the death of a Guardian so she's probably feeling more than just grief and she's a child with no idea how Flame Bonds work.

He wondered how to approach this.

But for now, phone call.

xxx

Italy...

'Yes?'

/I found her but we got a problem./

'All I care is that she's alive and well...is she? Goodness knows these years were hard on us all.'

/From the kidnap incident, she never made it to those bastards because a massive gas explosion shook the Shinto District of Fuyuki City where she was taken to. Emiya Kiritsugu was the only survivor of the explosion along with two children, Sawada Kazuki and a boy older than her. He came to Fuyuki with a lady registered as his wife, an Irisviel Emiya, one gorgeous albino caucasian woman. No wonder we haven't heard of him lately...he probably decided to retire here as a newly wed, only, his luck sucked and he wound up with two foster children he adopted, both of whom were traumatized amnesiacs with Kazuki getting the indignancy of being reduced to infant mentality she had to be under hospital watch for a year. Kazuki goes by the name Kanna here...and the bastard was her recently-deceased Cloud Guardian so she's got one broken bond./

'...what?' came the flat but incredulous question.

/He's her Cloud Guardian but he had a disease of an unknown origin. Kazuki was confident she could fix him but he refused her because its the kind that keeps coming back so what the problem is, is up in the air. His funeral was not long ago. Losing a father aside, she's also reeling from the loss of her Guardian. Her foster brother Shirou is also her Lightning. How do we handle this? They live in a house and land Kiritsugu purchased. And their legal guardian is a Yakuza Clan Head's granddaughter. The Fujimura Clan specializes in legal rackets and protection but of course, like any yakuza...they deal with enemies the underworld way. To get to her...we need to talk to them first./

'...very well. Good thing we found her because Nana just woke up from her coma. The only problem is if Kazuki will want to go home to her original family...and she and her brother just inherited a house from Emiya...dear me...'

/Well, get planning then and make sure its a sweet deal so convincing her will be easier. How are things? Your mafia war recently finished, correct?/

'It was tough, but we made sure that Famiglia and their associates are DEAD.' came the cold retort. 'Bad enough I lost my sons losing Kazuki is out of the question now. And Iemitsu is hesitant to let Nana leave protective custody and go back home...'

/Well, Lal did complain he was too lax and complacent and not taking things seriously. I absolutely have no sympathy for him because his negligence nearly cost him dearly so this is karma for the idiot./ came the just as cold retort. /If I was married if not for my damn situation my family's house and town would be a fucking fortress./

'He learned now, my friend. And you know I dressed him down just as much once we got Nana into hospital. We will talk about the situation regarding Kazuki so please keep an eye on her.'

/Right.../

xxx

Vongola's Private Hospital...

'Nana!' Iemitsu cried, rushing into the room as his wife who was asleep for five years finally woke up.

'Iemitsu...? Where's Kazuki...they took her...' Nana stammered out fearfully. 'Where's our baby?' Her last memory was that she was ruthlessly gunned down and her daughter taken from her by force by some men who just barged in.

'We found her Nana...' said Iemitsu. 'It'll be all OK.'

'Found her?'

'Yeah...Nana, I was never honest with my real job for your safety because in this case, ignorance is truly bliss.' said Iemitsu glumly to his wife's incredulous look. 'Its what kept you and Kazuki safe. But I made a lot of enemies too. My boss was supposed to visit our family but they tracked our destination down and...' he clenched the cloth of his pants, 'Gunned you down and took our daughter. We looked for her for years and somehow by sheer luck, you woke up around the time we got that news.'

'Where is she?'

'She's in Japan.'

''In Japan'? Where are we?'

'Well, we had to smuggle you out of the country into our private hospital for your protection while we looked for her and had to deal with the criminals...we're in Italy hunny.'

'...Intelligence Agency or Secret Service? In Italy?' Nana looked increasingly incredulous as she guessed one thing right at least.

'That's all you can know.' said Iemitsu nervously, squirming under her gaze. 'I can't say more.' Nana deflated. 'I'm sorry I lied that I'm an Oil Digger but I'm not allowed to talk about my real job for safety's sake.'

'Oh...what about Kazuki?'

Iemitsu winced.

He got word from Nono half an hour ago about the latest development too.

'About that...I don't know if I can call this lucky or not.' he said. 'Five years ago, Kazuki was taken to Fuyuki City by those bastards. From what we found out, she was going to be sold in a Human Trafficking Ring.' Nana choked in horror. 'But then a massive Gas Explosion blew up the city's Shinto District and those bastards dead, and Kazuki survived...but got traumatic amnesia from the fire and too much gas and smoke inhalation. There were three survivors that day, the man who adopted her, Emiya Kiritsugu and her adoptive brother. She goes by Emiya Kanna now...so I was wondering how can we get her to accept us as her parents again...'

'Oh no...' Nana whimpered, burying her face in her hands.

'It gets better. The father died recently from an unknown disease that got doctors scratching their heads because they had no idea what's wrong. And the guy's family friend is their current legal guardian so we have to go through proper channels to arrange a meeting and how to deal with this since she and her brother inherited the house and land they currently live in. Since Kazuki is our daughter maybe so she'd be willing to come, we take in her adoptive brother until he's old enough to move back home? We have to decide because in three days, our team will go to Japan to see her and, well...I hope this goes smoothly...'

'I guess I can't come...I'm still attached to so many machines...' Nana stated glumly. IVs aside, also monitors as she looked at the various tubes attached to her. 'I hope we can get her back...five years...I'm asleep for five years...' she choked. 'I lost five years of my life and daughter who-knows-where until now...I have no idea what to feel.'

'I know.' Iemitsu gave her a pained smile. 'Five years well-spent in putting that criminal syndicate to justice and finding our daughter. Pretty soon our family will be all right again, let's hang on a bit more.'

'Alright...'

'I gotta go to boss. He gave me a few minutes to tell you the good news before we talk about the operation. Tonight we'll talk about the brother issue, alright?'

'Alright.'

'Take care dear. You're in safe hands and soon, Kazuki too.' he kissed his wife goodbye and walked out. 'You can ask the nurses for anything, its all covered so don't be shy alright?' and he was gone.

'...will everything really be OK...?'

Outside the windows, Mammon eavesdropped.

He then left.

xxx

Varia Headquarters...

'Well?' came the rough, husky voice of Xanxus di Vongola as Mammon came back.

Due to the war Vongola waged on a certain famiglia and the manhunt down to the last associate, the Varia were just as busy that in this universe, Xanxus didn't find out the truth back when Kazuki was six. However, he recently found out the truth thanks to a conversation he heard not long ago between his adoptive father and someone. He specifically said he lost three sons and cannot afford to lose Kazuki.

But to his knowledge, he was his father's son and that conversation planted a seed of doubt, and snuck into his father's rooms...and found a diary that entailed saving him from his 'crazy mother' who bragged that he is his son because of his flames yet little did she know that by making that proclamation, she is attracting death to her son and last Timoteo checked, he never cheated on his late wife nor went to prostitutes as his mother drilled in him respect for women in painful ways. Well, Nonna DID have a temper...

To save him from his mother's stupidity as well as he couldn't bring himself to crush a young boy's hopes that he actually has a father, he took Xanxus in but he knows that the Sky Ring of the Vongola Ring Set is blood-locked. And he recognized his deeds and passion for Vongola, and acknowledged his loyalty, love and passion and he had more than his own blood sons who's not taking things seriously but his father lamented he can never inherit Vongola as Xanxus hoped. It was ironic that he, his foster child, was more serious, hard-working and passionate than his own sons and became a respected man borne of his own efforts and yet his misfortune was his birth. He wished there is something he could make up for it and wondered if being a father to him was enough as well as giving him all he needs to be his own man. He gave to him his needs to become who he is today to forge his own strength and path.

Xanxus was furious. Livid in fact.

His old self would normally blow up in rage but given that Vongola waged a war over the last blood heir's disappearance...said blood heir lived as a clueless civilian with her mother by the way, both unaware of their ties...he can't afford to make the famiglia weaker by venting his rage out he took his rage out in one of the Varia's training grounds instead.

Mammon replayed with an illusion of how the conversation in the hospital played.

'For now the wife believes that dumbass works in Italy's Intelligence Agency and the kid is amnesiac in Japan?' Squalo frowned. 'Oh yeah, weren't we scouting Emiya for our Cloud?'

'Bastard's done a dang good job evading our feelers and he didn't even awaken his flames.' Xanxus snorted. 'He's more quality if he's evaded the Varia for years and then a disease offs him. Go to Fuyuki for some digging Squalo. We need more ears here.'

'Alright.'

xxx

Fuyuki...

The siblings were utterly oblivious of what awaits them as they lived their daily lives...with a guest present.

Reborn introduced himself as one of Kiritsugu's acquaintances and wanted to ensure they were doing well before he leaves. That was fine for the kids.

Reborn also explored the house. Many openings meaning entry and escape doors. These shoji doors are a real riot as they're both a security risk and not.

He looked at Kanna's room...and took photos to further study her character. For now she was still upset and grieving, and trying hard to move on so she can't really be good 'study material'. Her choice of clothing, shoes, accessories and how her bedroom looked indicates she's an innocent maiden of a righ family and she's now the sole successor of a famiglia...yikes.

And Shirou was quite, the House-Husband and taking care of his sister who was the gardener since she apparently planted the many flowers in their garden. Shirou was fine with her helping in the chores, but he won't let her touch the kitchen until he was sure she's good with the knives.

Speaking of knives, Shirou's too damn good with blades...as if anything he cuts can't resist him when he cooks. So he could carve food how he pleased before cooking them and DAMN! What. A. Cook. Kanna just snagged one hell of a chef as her Lightning.

He could make home-cooked meals taste first-class. HOW? His coffee and espresso are also out of this world.

Well, Kanna is definitely very, VERY spoiled with his cooking nothing short of a first-rate chef can satisfy her.

Then there's the Guardian in question.

Fujimura Taiga is currently a College Student, studying to become an English Teacher and checks on the kids from time to time. Only, as a daughter of a yakuza clan she's never done any chore in her life and rather mostly around for the food and her awkward attempts in counseling the kids to help them move on.

'So Fujimura-san, how do you know them?' Reborn asked her.

'I've known Kiri-san since they started moving in this house...well, he was around when the house was being wrecked and rebuilt since how it used to look really suited a haunted house.' Taiga shuddered. 'This place used to be a Kimodameshi challenge for little kids! Well, when I heard he was one of the three survivors, I felt I wanted to talk to him since he was kind enough to adopt two children who lost everything in that fire.' she said with a sad smile. 'Not anyone would do that willingly but he did. Scary in face but a real sweetheart when he opens up.' Reborn raised an eyebrow at that. Sweetheart is the last thing he could describe in that insane, suicidal assassin. Or maybe he really only shows that side to specific people. 'We talked about many things. He once told me I looked like his childhood crush when he was a kid.' she giggled.

'When I told him I met two foreigners and how I want to learn languages to understand people better...he told me to start off with English as almost everyone can speak it. He taught me English and its nothing like the stuff in school books he said the school books are a joke...he's also very particular and strict with pronunciation. Thanks to that, I have high marks in what I'm aiming for!' she beamed. 'I'll graduate soon and apply for a teaching license. My teachers once told me I speak like a native even grandpa's amazed...its all thanks to Kiri-san.' she said. 'I'll teach kids proper english as he calls it so one day, work aside, they can communicate better with foreigners.'

'For a Yakuza's granddaughter that's a very good aspiration.'

'Isn't it?' Taiga smiled. 'Well, my daddy is the successor and my older brother the heir anyway so I can do what I want!' she said cheerfully. 'I don't get why people fight over being heir when not being heir is much more fun. You get to choose how you live your life and nobody's gonna snark about it!'

'Heh.' Reborn snorted. 'Sadly, kids from important houses don't see it how you do and drama tends to follow.'

'Yeah, I'd rather not deal with that...the two foreigners I met changed my life and Kiri-san set it in stone for me.' said Taiga. 'I got them to thank for who I am now.'

'Hooo...by the way, about the Fire...does Gas explosions happen here often?'

'Well, this city really has weak pipes it tends to happen every sixty years it needs maintenance...Grandpa lived those explosions twice in his life. One was when he was eleven years old and then five years ago was the worst explosion in history.' Taiga winced. 'Then five years ago there was a Serial Murder case and this psycho likes kids too much...' Reborn's eyebrows raised. '...we never did solve that case and we never did find the culprit. A lot of people disappeared too, probably his work. Come to think of it when I looked into files, Gas Explosions aside, a large number of disappearances and murders tend to happen every sixty years. All of which, unsolved cases.'

Reborn's expression darkened.

Fuyuki City is a volcano waiting to happen on specific time periods? Really? Gas explosions, he can accept if the government is being cheap-ass in repairs, but murders and disappearances at the same time...? Something's up. And clearly no good.

'Izzat right...'

'Yeah, its bedlam for my family you know! Just because we're yakuza doesn't mean we're responsible! We usually spend that time clearing our names!'


	3. The Family

The Family

Upon getting hints from Taiga that this city is periodically no-good, he investigated. Police Files, records, everything.

(Squalo makes the same conclusion when he snooped around much later)

It does not paint a good picture.

'Hey kids, I had a talk with Taiga earlier.' he said during dinner. A dinner of what's basically food porn in his eyes.

'What is it?' Shirou asked him.

'Do you know that this city tends to blow up every sixty years, plus murders and disappearances?'

'Don't know.' said Shirou.

'That's news to us.' said Kanna. 'I don't think tousan knows either...'

'He probably didn't.' said Reborn, having no clue how WRONG he was. 'He quit his job nine years before he came to Fuyuki with his wife five years ago. She was among the casualties of the Shinto Explosion.' that, was clearly news to the kids by their expressions. 'For now, since 1994 marked the sixty year count, the next sixty years would be around 2054. You guys will have your grandkids move out before the periodic shitstorm comes again.' he said. 'Apparently according to Taiga, her grandfather Raiga lived two periodic disasters of Gas Explosions, Disappearances and Murders. Age 11 and 71 respectively. Are you going to be fine with that knowledge, knowing your grandchildren and their children will put up with that crap once while you deal with it twice?'

The kids gulped, looking at each other.

'But...we have nowhere else to go.' said Kanna glumly. 'We don't know anyone else either and father left us the house, we can't just leave it...'

'Well for now its safe to live here but after 55 years you and your families scram to safety. Its always best to have contingency plans than none when you need it most. Make plans A-Z in life, that's my motto.' Reborn told the kids.

'Ahh...' the kids stared at him childishly.

xxx

That night, Reborn kept watch over the house while filing a report using a Leon-Laptop.

Photos of Kanna in various shots taken using Leon, and his observations of the last pure Vongola Child.

Kanna is a princess. Literally in regards to personality, mannerisms and choice of wear. Thankfully not spoiled, not bratty, selfish, etc. She's in fact, sweetly-endearing and innocent. However, her brother's cooking can make other cooking seem blander in comparison nothing short of a first-rate chef can satisfy her now. He may have to ask Shirou for home cooking cookbooks for her mother. Well, for his own use too by the way.

xxx

School, the next day...

The two siblings attended the same elementary school, Yotsubashi Elementary, he hasn't had a chance to talk to Shirou alone yet.

The opportunity came when they came home on the third day, and Kanna took to tending to her garden.

He also can forewarn Shirou that there will be guests soon.

'Shirou,' said Reborn, 'Can you cook for about nine more people tonight?'

'Eh? What for?' Shirou blinked.

'Its about Kanna's family.' said Reborn.

'Eh? But we're both orphans!' Shirou choked out. 'If she has family, why did they never come until now?'

'Because we _found her recently_.' said Reborn grimly. 'She was kidnapped five years ago after nearly-killing her mother and brought here to be sold to a third-party.' Shirou took to an ashen pallor. 'I'm in fact, here to guard her until the relatives come, but what I know of Kiritsugu is indeed, the truth.' he said. 'Same line of work, but I know of him through grapevine and intel digging. Never met him personally.' he said. 'Oh yes, I took to stocking up the pantry while you kids are at school. I also purchased meat since these guys don't like fish much. Work your magical kitchen fingers kid...you have a bright future as a chef getting Michelin Awards in no time flat.'

Shirou sputtered, embarrassed. 'I'm not that good!'

'Oh yeah? Try eating in a diner or a restaurant. Their cooking is bland compared to yours. Kiritsugu has no idea he lucked out adopting a son with prodigious chef skills.' Reborn chuckled. 'You'll learn the truth about Kanna when they come.'

'A-are they going to separate us?' Shirou asked anxiously. 'She's all I have...I promised pops I'd protect her!' he stammered worriedly. 'She's my only reason to live.'

His desperation in not wanting to be separated from his sister, was abnormal and his eyes alone worried the hitman.

"Good guardian attitude but isn't that going too far?" Reborn thought. 'Shirou, what happened? No boy would talk like you do...it feels more than just separation-anxiety.'

'...pops...' Shirou deflated. 'He likened me to a sword.'

'A sword?'

'Since I left the hospital...I felt so empty but at the same time, I desperately wanted something. Something to do. Especially being useful.' said Shirou. 'It ate at me. It _gnawed_ at me.' he choked out. 'There were times I wanted to scratch my chest and throat out because its that deep. Pops and I wondered if this was no thanks to that fire that I became what I am now...so he told me that my reason to live will be Kanna. Taking care and protecting her until the day we have our own families, that way my new purpose will be my wife and children to shift my needs on. Pops began training me in martial arts by training my body first.' Shirou didn't dare speak of sorcery. 'And months before he died, I learned to use guns. Fujimuras supplied the bullets of course.' Shirou snorted as Reborn raised an eyebrow. 'If Fuji-nee knew she'll have a cow.' he chuckled sadly.

'But I was happy. The feeling went away now that I have a purpose. If Kanna will be taken from me I don't know what I'd do...that feeling is unbearable...excruciating.' Shirou grimaced. 'I don't want to feel it ever again. I'm Kanna's sword and she's my wielder...I can't be without her.'

"That's one nasty souvenir from trauma." Reborn thought darkly. That's something he wouldn't want to have himself. Poor kid for being tormented with it. He's essentially a Knight with a desperate need for a master. Even worse as she's his Sky so the Guardian Bond amplified those feelings no doubt.

What a problem.

xxx

In the rebuilt Hyatt Hotel...

The ninth generation and Iemitsu just finished talking to the Fujimuras when they got mail from Reborn.

'Ah, Reborn sent mail.' said Schnitten as he kept watch on his Boss' computer.

'Hm? What's he say?' Ganauche III asked him.

'He says that its impossible to separate Shirou from Kanna. It goes beyond Guardian Bonds.' said Schnitten. 'His trauma from the Fuyuki Fire caused him to develop a hunger for a purpose, that Emiya Kiritsugu likened him to a sword. A sword that should be wielded by his master. Emiya told him that his purpose is to protect and care for his sister to stave off that hunger and painful itch until the day comes he can 'shift' it to his family when he marries.' he said. 'When Reborn gave hints as to what we'll be there for...the kid took on a disturbing expression no kid should have, while terrified of losing Kazuki.' he grimaced. 'Losing Kazuki would mean he'll lose his anchor to stave off his trauma.'

'I guess its a good thing that to earn Kazuki's good side, Nana and I agreed to adopting the kid till he had to move out...' Iemitsu winced. 'Just what the hell is going on with this city anyway? I think the explosions every sixty years that cover up crimes of murders and kidnappings...something's up but if even Reborn of all people can't find a clue...this is bigger than the Cosa Nostra. For now 55 years to go until all hell breaks loose again so the 60-year period is a period of peace wherein on the same date on the 60th year...people disappear or are killed. Its like they're waiting for the city to repopulate for some grisly purpose.'

'Indeed...something more terrible is afoot...and we're better off not stepping foot in it.' Timoteo looked at his ring. 'The carved souls within the ring feel the same way...and mother is the loudest.' he took a deep breath before taking on a stern gaze. 'We better take Kazuki and Shirou-kun out of this city but they have a strong attachment to the house Emiya left them. So we'll just have to make sure that house stays theirs just to give them comfort.'

'Ah...' Iemitsu however, doesn't like the fact that another man replaced him as a father in his amnesiac daughter's heart and all her memories of her parents _gone_.

'Oh yeah, Reborn also said we should drop by dinnertime.' Schnitten added. 'Shirou's cooking is apparently to die for he highly praises it that his future as a chef is very bright if not for his situation. He went as far as grocery shopping to make sure we have dinner there and just for the kid to cook it.'

'Hooo?'

'Well, he's not exaggerating...right...?' Iemitsu blinked. 'He's known to troll many people around...'

'He had better not because a kid in a kitchen? Really?' Coyote scoffed. 'For all I know **he's** the one cooking and passing it off as the kid's work.'

Ahhh, culture clash, a pain at times.

Japanese kids learn to cook starting at age 10.

xxx

Around 6 pm...

'Its really rare that you're letting me help out in the kitchen.' said Kanna in amusement.

'I'm still not letting you anywhere near knives until you're 11.' said Shirou firmly. 'You're cooking without knives until then!'

'Hai hai~!'

Reborn watched, amused as Kanna is helping make the courses according to Shirou's instructions. The most she is allowed, is putting things together that's already prepared.

But still, what a boy, he thought, amazed.

Such skill with knives he's easily a specialist in bladed weapons.

'Hey Shirou...' he called out. 'I'd like you to demonstrate knife throwing after dinner later alright?'

'Huh? OK.'

'I'll prepare a target board outside.' Reborn left the kitchen.

'...oniichan...he seems to know some of your skills...' Kanna said, twitching. She's fully-aware that Shirou, due to his extremely-specialized talents, is taught how to be a mercenary capable of killing.

'Well, I accidentally spilled...' said Shirou sheepishly. 'But not about the last one...'

'It had better not or I'll have to do emergency procedure OK?' Kanna sighed. 'Tousan is very strict about that one.'

'Yeah...oh yeah, Kanna...' Shirou piped up.

'What is it?'

'If something surprising happens...what will you do?'

'Humm...it depends on what type of surprise it is.'

'Its about something that knows us coming back to get us.'

'If so, don't you think they should have done that sooner? Yet we lived with tousan for five years now...' Kanna frowned. 'What brought this on?' she asked, looking at her older brother who looked thoughtful.

'...Reborn's here on behalf of your family...they've got guys looking for you for years.' Kanna nearly tripped. 'You were kidnapped and taken to Fuyuki five years ago, and your mother nearly killed from being gunned down. But in a twisted way, the fire saved you from the kidnappers like Karma happened. Your family's been looking for you for years.'

'E-ehhh...b-but what about you?' Kanna stammered, 'I can't leave you here all alone!' she cried in dismay. Shirou looked just as distressed. 'Bad enough we lost tousan!' and she's fully-aware why her brother needs her. For some reason she can't cure his trauma. Something was _in her way_.

'I don't want to lose you either...but if they separate us...I don't know what I'd do...' Shirou said shakily, terrified at the idea. Kanna put the Crostini down and embraced her brother.

'I can always...do adjustments you know...that way we won't be separated until the day we marry some guy and some girl.' she said softly.

Shirou clung hard to her desperately, pressing her against his own body.

'Until then...you're mine.'

'Un. I know.' Kanna looked up to Shirou who placed his mouth on hers. She let him in by opening her own mouth and Reborn's jaws dropped when he saw...two kids knowing how to kiss like adults. With tongue caresses even and they go at it like seasoned pros!

He was stunned, shocked and freaked out.

"Just what the fuck did Emiya teach these kids?!" 'Kanna? Shirou?!' the kids sprang apart, startled. 'What, are you doing?' he asked, clearly angry.

'W-well you saw what we're doing...' said Kanna awkwardly, squirming at his gaze.

'Who, taught you how to kiss? Kiritsugu?'

'Tousan would never do that.' said Shirou, defending Kiritsugu's memory hotly before deflating. 'I-it just happened one day...'

'Hooo?' Reborn had his arms crossed. Last he checked, stuff like this should happen at at least, 14 years old, legal in their society(but looked down on in the surface world)!

'Tousan's death was inevitable...he won't let me fix him at all...we were so upset with losing our only parent even if he just adopted us...' said Kanna. 'Then next thing we know...we began kissing each other that way...' she said, twirling a lock of her hair awkwardly.

'And its comforting...it makes the bad feelings go away.' said Shirou glumly. 'We just hold each other like you saw and kiss. Tousan doesn't know since by that time...he was bedridden, blinded and rendered invalid by whatever heck he's got. It was after he called his lawyer and Raiga-jiisan to arrange things to ensure we get the house and his money so we'll be OK.'

'I see...well, don't do that again! Just hug each other for comfort is more than sufficient, you don't have to do that until you've got actual boyfriends and girlfriends.' Reborn grumbled. 'Well, back to cooking kids. I think I'm staying here.' he said firmly with a glare. '...do you two have romantic feelings for each other?'

'NO!' they both yelled, red-faced.

'I know what we did is wrong because we're siblings but we can't help it...so we firmly decided kissing is just to make the bad things go away...but nothing more!' Shirou sputtered as Kanna nodded furiously. 'Its weird for siblings to date anyway!'

'Its weird since day one!' Kanna huffed. 'B-besides, we have type-preferences! Oniichan likes hard-to-get ones while I'm not picky as long as they're kind boys...tousan would tell me I should pick one who can make my heart flutter...come to think of it, I heard you're pursuing Asano-san in your class?' she said sheepishly. 'Does she make your heart go fluffy oniichan?'

Awkward...

At least they really DON'T have romantic feelings...growing up siblings pretty much stamped it down but still...what made them think of THAT as a freaking coping mechanism?!

xxx

Soon, the promised time came. The doorbell rang.

'They're here.' said Reborn as they put the food on the table.

'Hiii...' Kanna shook as Reborn left.

Her real father and relatives are here?

xxx

'Ciaossu.' Reborn greeted, letting them in.

'How are the kids?' Iemitsu asked him.

'They got a clue on what's going to happen...and are _terrified_ of being separated.' said Reborn. 'Having recently lost Kiritsugu, they're freaking out with this.' and they had no idea how the brats cope when severely stressed and pressured. 'So how did you plan on dealing with the issue?'

'Well...Nana and I made a decision before we flew here.' said Iemitsu. 'And considering Shirou is her guardian...not like we can separate them anyway for long.' he said. 'We felt that adopting Shirou until the day he moves out will somewhat earn us brownie points and I can't believe I just said that!' he moaned. 'She's our daughter to begin with!'

'...its a long road Iemitsu.' said Timoteo. 'Well, let's look forward to dinner and...is that a weird anatomy board I see over there?'

'That's useful for later.' Reborn quipped.


	4. Fated Dinner

Fated Dinner

Inside the house...

Shirou and Kanna did a double-take in seeing a bunch of elderly men, and some guys in late adult stages.

All wearing suits.

'Reborn, you said to make for nine more, its just eight here...' Shirou pointed out.

'Ah, that lady is coming.' Timoteo smiled. 'Miss Taiga.'

However, the kids' reaction is definitely eyebrow-raise worthy. Its hilarious.

'Fuji-nee is coming?! Oh heck you should have said so sooner!' Kanna freaked, smacking her hands on the sides of her head. 'You have no idea how much she eats!'

'She can eat for six people by herself for crying out loud!' the kids ran back to the kitchen. 'Reborn you DUMMY!'

'O-oi?' the men sweatdropped.

'...how should I know you invited her, you just told me to make food for nine.' Reborn deadpanned at his employer. 'And can that lady really eat that much?'

'Anyway we can't leave kids unsupervised in there!' Visconti frowned.

'Ohhh believe me, they're very capable.' Reborn snorted. 'Watch.' they went to the kitchen to see one hell of a sight.

Shirou was fast in peeling, chopping, slicing and dicing with knives, fast, skilled and accurate its something they'd see on high-competitive shows while Kanna gets the prepared foodstuff and using the mortar and pestle for grinding and crushing needed ingredients.

'K-kids...in a kitchen? And they're actually good at it?' Bouche choked out as this was...entirely new to them.

'Apparently Japanese kids learn to be independent at a very young age since parents tend to work long hours away or sometimes go out on parent dates so kids can fend for themselves. But I looked at every household in this town and school cooking classes, and no kid is as good as Shirou with the knives. And he's the cook of the family as he won't let Kanna touch the knives until she's older. But she helps in no-knife stuff.'

'Oh...I'm half-japanese but I grew up in Italy so I didn't know this...' Iemitsu marveled. 'But kids, you cook and Taiga is your guardian?'

'Gimme a break, she can't even boil water for tea!' came the synchronized, exasperated answer.

'She cooked fried eggs once, _it turned into black goo_!' Shirou shuddered at the memory when he and Kanna saw when Taiga tried to cook once. 'How the hell did eggs turn into THAT when normally burnt eggs will be dark brown and hard and tough to scrape off the skillet in the wash?'

The men went (*.*)

'...OK?'

And so, in the living room...

'I got to know these kids just by looking at them in these three and half days I watched over them.' said Reborn, sipping tea. 'Kiritsugu's parenting is unique to say the least. As you know and the brats clearly don't, his choice jobs are...interesting, that if I ever died he's the next Greatest Hitman.' he said. 'But when I looked at the photo of his wife in records...she's an unworldly beauty, possessing a beauty women can only dream to have. She's the most beautiful woman I've seen in my life making me wonder where'd he meet her. I understood as he raised Shirou to be like him, and raised Kazuki to be like his wife judging by hairstyle alone and choice of clothes. He's coping with her loss by raising Kazuki into a daughter his wife would have dreamed to have. Fuyuki Fire killed her as we all know.'

'...what's she like?' Iemitsu asked him. 'Before the kidnapping...Kazuki was cheerful, playful and full of energy and quite the tomboy.'

'Ohhh she's still cheerful...but she's pure, sweet, innocent and lady-like.' he told them airily. 'All traits of an ideal princess in fairy tales...' he then took on a grim visage. ' **I fear for her future as the next Donna**.' said Reborn as the ninth generation balked. "At least I thought so until I saw THAT!" he added in an annoyed afterthought, remembering the kissing scene. He only saw one side of the kids after all. 'Her clothes befit that of a daughter of a wealthy family that also doubles as making her look like a doll. Have you seen her closet in the pictures I sent you? Irisviel must be from some rich family and Emiya's not of a social class. Hence Kazuki's upbringing. As for Shirou, since he is her sword...he was trained to be a fighter and recently started on guns until the man's deathbed. But before that, he's grilled physically and gifted in anything sharp and pointy. You've seen how he carved the food earlier...its as if he's cutting air and water, no physical resistance whatsoever and that's _without flames_.'

'Yeah, now that you mention it...' Coyote frowned. 'He's too fast when beginners still have trouble with peeling carrots.'

'Isn't it? And that anatomy board outside? He never misses, even when blindfolded as long as he knows where his target is. I prepared throwing knives beforehand after dinner. However, Taiga doesn't know Kiritsugu trained the twerp so as Shirou puts it, if she sees the demonstration, she's going to have a cow.'

'That's weird for a yakuza child to say that.' Timoteo quipped.

'Because she enjoys _not being heir_ and nothing to do with family activities as she could choose to do what she wanted in life.' said Reborn. 'Back in High School in 1994, she met two foreigners who left one heck of an impression on her that she wanted to be a Language Teacher to break down communication barriers and teach her students. She bugged Kiritsugu for English lessons and she's got high grades since. Her father is the current successor and her brother the heir so she really could care less.' he said. 'She approached Kiritsugu because he did the right thing instead of dumping the kids in some Orphanage...and saw a side of him nobody knew of. She once told me he was a sweet man.'

'I see...'

'As for Kazuki, while she's aware her father trained her brother in the arms...I wonder about her, herself.' Reborn mused. 'She never showed signs of anything but it can't hurt to ask. But in my three days with her, she's a do-no-wrong girl...or is she? Her behavior threw my inquisitiveness out of whack.'

'...'

The house phone rang and Reborn went to get it. 'Yes? Yes...I see. Thank you sir.' and he put the phone down. 'Twerps! Good news! Taiga's not coming!'

'WHAAAAAT?!' they yelled, 'SAY SO SOONER!'

'We'll have to call the guys for a home delivery now!' Shirou sighed.

The men shared looks. They can even call some men over from the Yakuzas?

To be honest, the Vongola would prefer she not come here...

And so, dinner...was...well...WOW.

Sure there's no Aperitif and Digestivo, but can they expect kids to own a stash of alcoholic drinks? Seriously? So yes, they can overlook that. It'd be weird if they could provide the liquor!

So there's the Antipasto which was a colorful batch of Crostini, Primo was Kenchinjiru, Secondo was a skillfully-arranged and decorated slabs of 'small steaks' with a fragrant sauce and a garnish of parsley, and what sashimi is that on the plate, arranged like Chrysanthemum Flowers? Contorno was an arrangement of Salad also with its own dressing. Formaggio e Frutta is a Cheese Fondue with cut, thick bread into squares set on a small gas stove on a 'heating' setting on the side, and the fruits were choice berries with also, a chocolate dipping bowl. Dolce is a picturesque bunch of small round pastries, and Caffe is Bicerin.

'W-wow...you're more skilled in the kitchen than chefs back home.' the men could only STARE. It seems if not for the structure of Italian Meal, they could make other desserts look like a painting.

'Well, its just us, we had to be good cooks or life will be expensive on takeouts.' said Kanna wryly.

'By the way...this isn't Fugu is it?' Brow Nie Jr. asked worriedly, looking at the fish dish that was arranged like a flower and only one dish fits the description. 'Only Fugu is ever prepared and arranged this way.'

'Heck no!' Shirou did a double-take. 'Reborn stocked some white Tuna! Not even I would touch Fugu even if you give me all money in the world!' the adults sighed in relief and Reborn's eyes glinted in amusement. He knew full well that Shirou likes his food highly aesthetically-appearing he predicted this, and the boy thus was an unwitting accomplice in his idea of a joke.

Kanna glanced at Shirou. Unlike typical human licensed chefs who still worry and are justifiably fearful, he, a magus, can skillfully avoid the deadly parts of Fugu and prepare it skillfully with no fear of toxin. The only reason he didn't, is because a lot of people will freak out _if a **kid** made a **Fugu dish**_. Thus they never bought Fugu...they simply 'steal some' by magicking it out of thin air and let Shirou do his work.

Delicious and no one's the wiser.

But for now?

Yeeeeah...

Once dinner was done with the guardians offering to take the dishes to the sink...

'So we'll begin.' said Timoteo. 'Five years ago...all my sons are systematically murdered.' he said grimly. 'If you know that the Fujimuras are Yakuzas...we are the mafia.' the kids gulped. 'As you are the youngest heir and is a civilian, you'd normally be the last and as per your father's wish, you and your mother wouldn't have anything to do with the mafia at all. My sons are all in their late twenties, unmarried and without heirs at that.' he sighed. 'They prefer to be reckless, adventurous and slacked off on duties they must do as my successor and they don't even have a complete set of Guardians!'

'I have an adoptive son but he is ineligible because the Proof of Heirship, is _blood-locked_.' he said, showing them his ring. 'If one not of Vongola wore this, not even our founder, Giotto di Vongola knew what would happen. All he was told by a shamaness who gave him and his family these rings, is that 'he was better off not knowing' thus was never in records and I'd rather not lose him too.' he sighed. 'Its ironic that he, my foster child has traits of an ideal, dutiful heir who made me so proud yet my own blood sons...' he shook his head. 'Perhaps it was due to his beginning that he was so dedicated and hardworking. Its no wonder much of the Dons in our alliance favored him despite not knowing how to inherit Vongola as its a secret from predecessor to successor through these set of rings.'

'Your father who is of Vongola blood is ineligible as he is already the Head of the Vongola's External Advisor family branch...so that leaves...you.' he said, looking at her. 'However when I wanted to see the little girl my irresponsible sons damned to this fate...enemies tracked down our destination, found your home and gunned down your mother to kidnap you by force. It took us five years to know who, how many, and locations. We waged war on the culprit family and searched for five years, only to learn you never left Fuyuki all along, and ironically saved by a Gas Explosion.'

'...and where's my parents?' Kanna asked him. 'I thought for years I was twice-orphaned with oniichan...'

'Erm, I'm your dad, Kazuki.' said Iemitsu nervously to her. 'Your real name is Sawada Kazuki.'

'Eh?! But isn't that a guy's name?!' Shirou yelped as the kids looked stunned and Iemitsu was sheepish.

'You think? Well mama was insistent on it...she said she just can't imagine her daughter having a typical girl's name for some reason and thought of the name Kazuki but left me to decide on the kanji writing...I wrote it as 'harmonious princess'.' Iemitsu told her. 'I first thought 'first princess' but it looked boring, 'underwater princess' is also out of the question as we're a fire-oriented family and writing it as 'flower moon' or 'beautiful moon' kinda didn't feel right...' his listeners sweatdropped. '...and since its a guy's name to begin with, I changed the second kanji considering what our bloodline can do.'

'Ah...' now this got the little magi's interest but they have to be patient.

'Well, mama just woke up from her coma, Kazuki.' said Iemitsu with a pained smile. 'Due to the extent of her injuries, she was comatose for five years. She thought she woke up from a bad dream only to learn what happened was for real when she saw she was hooked up to monitors...and that she's sleeping for five years the nurses had to call me lest she panic.'

'Oh...'

Iemitsu took out a laptop and played a video. It was of a sterile room with a bed, and a weakened woman who resembled Kanna. She has long, disheveled hair and she had a lot of tubes and wires connected to her.

/Kazu-chan, its mama./ she said with a weak smile. /I heard from Iemitsu who heard from a friend that you're somehow amnesiac from too much smoke inhalation and trauma so you won't remember me and papa...but we really are your parents./ she said with a sad smile. /I think the memory loss is a blessing at least so we can start over...and I don't want you having a bad last memory since you saw what the bad guys did to me./ she croaked out. /No parent would want their child to have such a bad memory.../

Kanna audibly swallowed. Sure she heard it by word but can she really imagine her mother bullet-ridden and blood flowing out of her?

/I'll be in Italy for a while under protection and rehabilitation. Papa says he works for an Intelligence Agency...that he lied to us about his job for our safety but bad guys always find a way don't they?/ she sighed gloomily. /I can't see you for a while since I can hardly move...all I could do is eat, watch TV and sleep, I can't even hold a magazine so I asked papa for cable TV./ she giggled. /Then again, bending my arms would be uncomfortable with all these needle-dextrose anyway./ she grumbled.

/Well, they will be gone in a week and I'll be on intensive rehabilitation...and papa will take you to a safe place. I'm stuck here until I can move normally again but one day, we'll be home again so be good, alright? I'm also looking forward to meeting Shirou-kun...papa and I decided to adopt him so you'll still be with your big brother so both of you won't be lonely and papa will take care of you both./ and the video ended and Kanna trying hard not to cry. Shirou on the other hand, was astonished that his sister's family _would adopt him_.

'Well...we won't be seeing mama for a long while.' Iemitsu sighed. 'The doctors gave two years minimum.'

'...intelligence agency?' Kanna raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

'I can't say we're mafia! Its for mama's peace of mind, OK?'

'So uhm, how are we going to do this?' Shirou asked them. 'We don't have travel papers and all that.'

'Well, its already dealt with, all we need, are photos.' said Timoteo. 'You can easily go to a photo shop to get some Travel Photos and its safe as nobody knows your faces but ours are a little...known...we can't really accompany you.' he said with a wince. 'We'll do it tomorrow but for now, we'll do a clean sweep of this city. If it is safe, you kids can safely stay here by yourselves but we will be doing periodic check-ups. If not, you'll be going to Italy with us.'

'That's alright.' said Kanna. 'By the way, Kiri-tousan has a weird rule for some reason.' she said.

'Weird rule?' Iemitsu blinked.

'Don't go to the Church.' the kids chorused.

Cue poleaxed looks.

'For some reason, he doesn't like the priest there and told us never to even look at him.' said Kanna with a frown. 'He wouldn't say why but since he used to be a mercenary, he must've seen something nobody else did so we avoided that part of town. The priest must be bad news if even he's steering clear of him.'

Now that, is concerning.

Emiya Kiritsugu of all people? Avoiding someone?

'We'll be back in our hotel for now.' said Timoteo. 'Its safer if your father is with us, and this district is Fujimura Territory. You'll be alright.'

xxx

Once even Reborn left...which Kanna ensure they all leave the house and stay in the hotel...

'...now what?' Kanna griped. 'Mafia...I consulted the Root...dear me, I can see how and why his sons all died, they were all morons.' she said flatly before groaning. 'And now I have to be a mafia donna? Really now?' she moaned in dismay. 'And let's not get started into the powers the Mafia possess...there's a kind of mafia whose type of supernatural is based on Deathperation Flames, a portmanteau of 'dying will' and 'desperation', and I know now how my Sorcery Trait works.' she sighed. 'For now, we'll pretend to be clueless.'

'I guess to make that effective, you won't tell me a thing.' said Shirou wryly.

'Yup. You can't tell a lie to save your life you know.'

Shirou sighed.


	5. Two Fathers

Two Fathers

When the adults left...they knew they have little time left to train as Magi.

Especially Shirou.

Shirou's abilities are 'a couple', but the payback was he can master it faster, and focus on honing his body using the knowledge his sister granted him so he could have 'a ripped, well-oiled body of a fighter' while still staying 'deceitfully slender', as well as having sheer know-how in Acrobatics, Guerilla Tactics, Traps, Sabotage, Escape, and Survival Skills. He is very physically-fit as well, with enough leg strength to jump onto a 6 feet high wall. But he reckons to be a battle mage, he had to do better than that. He also has knowledge of Magecraft every magus family in Clock Tower knows so he can create ways to combat it and defeat it which was his homework, starting with figuring out how to defeat the sorcery of the 'Lord Families' of the Association or how to combat it with what little he's had.

As for Kanna, she gets used to her true identity of 'Sawada Kazuki' that the siblings train themselves to use the name. She too, trained physically hard to have the ideal body of a girl. Granted, she can magic it right away but it would lack the 'strength gained from doing it the hard way' and that's a big no. As a magus connected to the Root, she simply absorbed knowledge of lost arts the Mage's Association will KILL to have in their libraries as it boasts of having all magical resources in the world and yet they don't have what she knows. Hehehe...that, and she's 'illegally wealthy'. Why, she can open a warp hole into any bank, or the resource caches of Clock Tower and get out what's needed! With Shirou as a Magus Blacksmith, he could forge any weapon of his desire but strangely, when he's done making it, its absorbed into his body but can call it out when needed. For the life of them they wonder why...things that are NOT blades however, stay 'out'.

She gathered all that knowledge and made books out of them. Though she memorized everything, she sealed the books in a chest she created in her room in the Emiya Residence, and buried it under the house. Then she made their house into a Magus Fortress with seven layers of Bounded Fields, six of which designed to protect from physical harm with the last and strongest one designed to protect against Archmagus-Class Sorcery. That, and she used a large Bounded Field in Miyama District so anyone living in it or who went here will never think of going near their house.

Two years later...right after the end of the school year...

When Shirou and Kazuki started on Junior High and Grade 5 respectively, they were taken to Namimori to get used to the new house by a chaperone in Ganauche III, the youngest of Timoteo's Guardians.

Iemitsu is not available because of his job and making sure 'no rat went past the nets' for their safety.

'Well kiddies, here we are.' said Ganauche III. 'The house is already cleaned up. It'll be a week more before your parents can be here.' said Ganauche III.

'A week? Surely a flight home can't take that long?' Kazuki pointed out.

'Well, being who your family is with a civilian at that, it'll take one heck of an effort to smuggle your mom back home.' said Ganauche. 'Your father will be home for one year before he'll have to go back to work again.'

After that, he bid them goodbye.

'Well...its just us now.' said Shirou as they went in into their new home. 'How about we create our workshop under here?'

'Sou ne...at some point, I'll have a Mafia Donna tutor.' Kazuki sighed. 'We'd best build a space. One for you one for me since our interests are different.'

'Yeah. I'm gonna build one, right now but first I'll wrap Namimori in a Bounded Field designed to alert us against any Mafioso.' Kazuki snapped her fingers and Shirou felt the presence of the field, but cannot see it. 'There. I put it up as walls not as a dome about a mile away from this town. That way we can have time to prepare. As for our workshop...it'll be a three-linked room. One room for all the books and materials I gathered linked to our workshops. Of course, no modern-day scanning machines can find it. Sore ori, have you made up your mind? About the Grail War?' she glanced at him sideways and seriously.

'Yeah. I made up my mind.' Shirou decided. 'I'll participate in a way I won't die, don't worry. And I'll go call Dad's old Servant. She's all we got basically.' he said.

'Sou ne...you have the knowledge of defeating our enemies but incase of a Caster, call me alright? Until then, you're on your own.' Kazuki told him. 'The most I'll help you with is the Summoning and taking you to our house. I'll get you to England to summon Saber, then get you guys home.'

'Aa. Let's build that Workshop before they get here...while Iemitsu-san is around, we can't do anything magus-related.'

Needless to say, under the structure of the city, a very formidable workshop was built out of stone to keep prana from leaking out. It gains oxygen to enable them to breathe inside. And access to it requires a special-made key, any keyhole and ensuring no witnesses when they use the key otherwise they can't get to it.

That, and only a magus can see the keys.

In their house that's pretty big to afford a lot of guests sleeping over, at least about ten people its a miracle its not a mansion the way it was built(then again, each bedroom is enough for just one person and its dorm-small)...the Master Bedroom for the parents was across Kazuki's old bedroom redecorated into a girl who grew into elegance. As for Shirou's bedroom? Its a fucking armory of guns and other weapons befitting his upbringing from Kiritsugu, just that he has to get creative with it. With a room like this, he was expected to protect the family in town while Vongola handles the rest.

They then explored their new town while for Kazuki, its coming home though she never stepped foot outside her house when she was four so she didn't know this town either.

When the parents came back, Nana was understandably clingy from trauma, and spent a lot of time with Kazuki as the new parents got to know Shirou as well. Nana also kept her long hair though her bangs needed some trimming...and whatever the mafia had, she definitely didn't look like she came from a coma.

But having her real parents back who were strangers at the same time who loved her was weird to Kazuki at first, yet of course, the bonds of blood transcended her 'shyness with strangers'. For Shirou, while he had experiences with a father, having a mother is new to him as well.

However, there are rules.

Because Nana really wanted the normal life back so badly, no mention of the 'intelligence agency', no mention of seven years ago and especially for Shirou not to clean beyond his own mess or cook in the kitchen, Nana wanted her old life back with her family and pretend seven years ago did NOT happen, having PTSD and dead scared of guns Iemitsu had chucked out their action movie films that had guns when he had the house cleaned and renovated.

But still, a wish is a wish.

Kazuki cured her mother of her PTSD and trauma that she won't fear any weapon at all. The problem is still her brother. She can't cure him off his trauma that always needed 'passes' to calm him down. It took another 'dive' into the Root to know the cause but dealing with it, is risky without the right tools and they're at a loss. Because she was powerful, only a kiss was sufficient in exchange of fluids that carry potent magical energy, the three fluids being in order of weak to strong, saliva, blood and sexual ejaculations. Had it been any other magi...sex would ensue. Not that Shirou would touch her anyway, because they're siblings by bond despite not by blood. He'd prefer other magus girls to avoid crossing the line further.

They were raised Spellcasters, just magic users learning and using magic they learned, that's it. They may have knowledge of magus culture, but Kiritsugu raised them to have morals. For the goals of magi, sibling or family bonds don't matter when it comes to 'passes'. That was what Kiritsugu told them about typical magus activity that he was repulsed with. He told them to never do it because with Kazuki's powers, that is _rendered thankfully unnecessary_. A kiss is enough.

Something the Emiyas are thankful for.

They were proud of being Spellcasters as it means they have morals, ethics and honor with common sense to match.

Its something their father instilled in them as he was fed up with the humans who call themselves 'magus'. How many magi had he killed to save innocents from becoming lab rats in their laboratories just for their research? Magi who'd care less as long as it increases their standing in Clock Tower. If he could, he would also kill the 12 Lord Families and their Branch Families but alas, his family's power is only worth five centuries, meaning, only five Family Heads. His family chooses successors on their grandchildren until his father came along...making him just the Fourth Head of the family.

The strength of a magus family is based on 'age' and 'selective matchings' to ensure the successor is stronger than his/her parents. One more Circuit than them. And stronger Circuits than theirs. There is no room for love marriages at all. Marriages is solely to protect the bloodline and strengthen it. Kiritsugu was one such marriage, a result of a Zenjou mother, and his father so in a way he was related to the Tohsakas through Tohsaka Tokiomi's wife Aoi. His mother, was her twice-removed cousin. He was stronger than his father. His father was an eccentric, strict man who he had a great relationship with, but was a workaholic in wanting to live long enough to see the future his experiments were based on that as his family's sorcery was Time Manipulation.

He was inspired into his way of life, when his father's experiment turned a whole village into Ghouls. He's seen how dangerous Magi are to the world and then how the Enforcers cleaned up his father's atrocities not for justice, but just so they can sweep the issue under the rug and maintain secrecy. That was it. His father, while good and kind to him, he was shocked that he didn't care about anyone else and merely treating the deaths his experiment caused as 'merely an inconvenience'. But said inconvenience set the Enforcers on them though he was the one to kill his father, not them.

That day in his childhood gave birth to the man to be called Magus Killer, and this newborn self was raised by his mentor Natalia Kaminski, a Freelancer who hunts Heretics. Then the Magus Killer died in the Fuyuki Fire, and became a father to two children who were gifted. Thus before the world of Magi twists them, he scooped them up first and saved them from becoming monsters. And Shirou was his successor to the Magus Killer work. Kazuki was out of the question in being an active or known magus or she'll be hunted down until she's in a laboratory. Thus he was also her sword.

Sure the kids also have their own experiments but Shirou was more on trying to create magical weapons capable of becoming on the level of Noble Phantasms while Kazuki's experiments were more medically-based...for the Mafia that is. Her research were based on what she gleaned from the mafioso and digging what Mafia Doctors knew about Flames and discovering what else can be possibly done from seven words alone.

Curing Flame Discord, Flame Rape, Flame Creep, Flame Dissonance, and changing Flame Types to save from Discord if there was no other way out. And she wondered if she can create a brand of 'pass' to restore the strength of Flame Users who got exhausted in battle without getting into innuendo's and lewd jokes.

However, for now, for her mother's sake, research will have to be put on hold for a bit.

Their family broken by enemies and are currently on the mend.

Seven years ago was because her father slacked off on his job and got overconfident and like Timoteo's sons, was so sure of Vongola's power nobody would dare to mess with them. That was his arrogance when she looked.

Granted, Vongola was a very influential and powerful family. But its a power built on skill and competence created by generations of Family Heads, not stupidity and idleness.

Her father is the Head of CEDEF, the External Advisor and thus the 'second opinion' the Vongola can turn to. In times of peace, he has little power but when its an emergency, he can lead Vongola for a brief period of time until things settle down again. Not only that, CEDEF was also the Intelligence of Vongola.

But he was overconfident and lax. The price to pay, was his wife gunned down and daughter kidnapped as one hell of a wake-up call and it took THAT for him to take his job seriously, along with dressing down from Timoteo when her father didn't even listen to an Arcobaleno, a high-ranking neutral individual who works for CEDEF on professional level yet no loyalty whatsoever to it, Lal Mirch who yells and berates him for his laziness and overconfidence. He became cold, efficient and ruthless all for the sake of putting those who hurt his wife and child to justice.

He was once a joke to their enemies and even to other Dons who took family security and job seriously, and until now he was because of this nevermind what he accomplished in seven years. First impressions last it'll take a long while before he was respected.

Kazuki did not say a thing as this wake-up call truly changed her father who was afraid to tell his family the truth, that the real reason they were hurt, was because of him.

At least he knows it and trying to make up for it.

After one year at home, he had to go back to Italy. So now its two kids and one woman.

And Sawada Nana is extremely fortified...not that they know that.

As far as Vongola knows, only Shirou is their protector.

xxx

One day...sometime within the year Iemitsu was at home, Shirou got the Command Spells that Kazuki ensured he'll get when the Grail started handing it out. The Grail always hands it out three years before the actual event, to enable the contestants to prepare accordingly.

'Gotcha, a Command Spell.' Kazuki grinned as that night in Shirou's room. 'Our district and house are already fortified so it'll be OK. But summoning will have to wait until you graduate Junior High.'

'Sou da na.' Shirou frowned. 'Saber will have to live with us on the pretense she's one of tousan's relatives before we go to Fuyuki. And considering how seriously dutiful she is, being a Knight and all, I'll need help enrolling her in school just to cool her down.'

'Yare yare...' Kazuki giggled. 'I'll have to think of English names then for her to use...'

Shirou's third year into Junior High, marks the eighth year before the battle begins...and his Senior High the ninth and tenth year respectively. But he got the spells on the seventh year.

Normally, its a 60 years long wait.

But because there's no winner last time and the Greater Grail's mana was hardly spent, it sure didn't take that long!

At High School, he intended to move out to ensure the family won't get involved. If he dies, Kazuki is to erase records of his existence in Fuyuki, Namimori and in Vongola.

Upon concealing the Command Spells, its business as usual.

But when Iemitsu left home, they can get prepared for the Holy Grail War with Kazuki creating medicine and supportive tools while Shirou plans accordingly and making more weapons.

xxx

For Sawada Nana, life at home was perfect while life outside, was awkward.

It was no news in town what happened to her family. Her house partially-blown up just to get to the people within, gunned down and daughter kidnapped(those who live next to their house could only call the police). When they saw her and her daughter again, she said that she was forbidden by 'Special Forces' to talk about it after bringing her to treatment, saving her daughter and systematically bringing the culprits to justice. She did reveal she slept for five years due to how bad off she was, and her daughter amnesiac it was painful to reconnect to a daughter who doesn't even remember her family from sheer trauma.

The Sawadas were known in town to have a real case of bad luck, but they were seen to be recovering with an adoptive son to boot, whom she claims, was 'the only survivor with her daughter'. He was alone and they just couldn't leave him, especially as how her daughter clung to him when the kids were found.

Due to what happened, security in Namimori tightened, and more police wandering about in teams of three.

And one angry bird was prowling the streets more often too.

xxx

Namichuu...

Shirou has the misfortune to be classmates with said Angry Bird in his second year in Junior High when they moved into town.

When his body was seen in P.E changing rooms on their first year alone...

'Holy crap Emiya! What'd you do with your body?!' At age 14, he was understandably...muscular...

'Oh, this? Well, given what happened to me, I was subjected to training as a child soldier by the crooks who kidnapped kids years ago.' he said.

'Oh crap, you mean you're that kid my folks were talking about along with another girl?'

'Yeah. We uh...don't like to talk about it.' Shirou sighed. 'My foster family especially so. They hate what happened.'

'Can't blame you for that...did your sis get the boot camp too?'

'No but the girls screamed a lot next room over...they were terrified and hurt a lot, that's all I can say. Kazuki lost her memories because its _that_ bad.'

The boys gulped.

'Well, just wish that no more crooks will get into town and that you'll never be in our shoes. Appreciate your normal life and never complain about it ever again.' Shirou sagely told them.

His male classmates exchanged looks. In that same room...Hibari Kyouya glanced at him.

At P.E outside which was the Hurdles...the girls swooned at Shirou's toned body. His muscles were THAT obvious.

His performance in P.E was that of a veteran olympic athlete.

When dismissal time came...he sensed he has a stalker while heading for his sister's school to pick her up.

'I know you're there.' he said. 'Come out.' he felt a presence come out of hiding. 'If I don't get a decent answer...I'll have to kill you.'

'That's not necessary.' Shirou turned to see his classmate. 'All I want is a decent fight. The Yakuza _bore_ me.'

Shirou analyzed this boy before him.

'...you really are bored.' he snorted. 'Again, be careful what you wish for, Hibari. I'll fight you but after we pick up Kazuki from school. Mom doesn't want her to walk home just yet by herself in fear she'll be taken again.'

'Hn.' with that, Hibari followed him to an Elementary School where a cute girl with long hair dressed like a doll(in Hibari's eyes at least), but something about her...attracted Hibari.

Its not her looks, but there's something about her he was attracted to.

'Oniichan, who is he?' Kazuki asked him.

'Ah, he wanted to play with me Kazuki.' Shirou smiled. 'I told him to wait until I picked you up first.'

'Hummm...there's an empty lot not far from here then.' Kazuki chirped. 'Don't wreck it too badly...'

Hibari did a double-take.

Then again given their screwed-up past...

'Hooo? You know what I wanted, little bird?' he asked her.

'Yes...its the only way we know how to play so mama doesn't like it much.' said Kazuki sheepishly before smiling mysteriously. 'You're the same as us even if I'm not much of a fighter unlike you two...even if I can still cause a mess. I can't play in a dress just so you know.'


	6. New Friend

New Friend

Hibari Kyouya had no idea what he was getting into when he challenged Shirou.

Shirou's brand of fighting is designed to kill while his brand of fighting is designed to break bones and internal trauma with his tonfas.

He was easily defeated as expected of a child soldier.

'Hummm...I think I like this guy.' Kazuki looked over Hibari while she's on all-fours.

Despite his loss, he was still defiant.

'Yeah. He's happy not angry about losing...its my first time seeing a guy like him when normally guys hate to lose.'

'Keh...' Hibari forced himself up. 'I told you...I'm bored. Damn bored _I rusted_.' he grinned ferally. 'I'm looking forward to our games, Emiya.'

'Maybe you need the hospital...' Shirou sweatdropped.

'With these injuries? Oniichan, the hospital will have a field day with these injuries and incase you forgot, seven years ago is still fresh in this town's heads.' Kazuki deadpanned. 'Seeing him like this will freak them out, and get the police on our case. He can be trusted with something.' at this Shirou looked alarmed, knowing what Kazuki implied.

'You're going to...?!'

'Yup, he's OK.'

'Oi, I'm seriously being left out here...'

His answers came in the form of Kazuki touching his bloody face, and his injuries healed and he felt better...as if the beating a while ago did not happen. 'Wha...'

'We're what you'd call magic users.' said Kazuki. 'We were taught magic by the man who saved us and took us in for five years. But not anyone can use magic because they have to have something that can enable humans so...Magic Circuits.' she tapped his head, making him learn all about Magic Circuits...and the fact that Hibari had none so he'd better not ask for lessons. But he COULD learn what Shirou knows...only, he lacked 'field experience' unlike him.

Thus every after school...

They meet and got to know each other...and Nana was pleased they made a friend in the neighborhood and insists he come over because he was 'too skinny'.

It became a habit 'playing in the park' every after school now...until graduation day...and Hibari knows their true nature as magic users and their childhood post Fuyuki-Fire.

And Hibari learns fast, and he developed a frightening physical endurance and resilience caused by 'daily defeats' that he caught up to Shirou the day before Graduation Day and a month before graduation, their playground is often wrecked and an exasperatedly-amused Kazuki would often fix them and the park.

It was an unusual friendship between three of them though.

His level of resilience and endurance evolved to an extent that he is still capable of moving as normally as he usually does despite broken bones and muscular damage and internal trauma Shirou joked he's a zombie while not even he can move in a banged-up state.

However, playing with Hibari brought forth one heck of a boon...

While he's in Fuyuki for a year, Hibari can protect his sister.

'Nee Hibari...' Shirou called him out to the rooftop.

'What is it?' Hibari asked him.

'You know of our past...and tousan left me one final homework I'm supposed to do when we're in High School. I'll be in my hometown for High School.' said Shirou. 'Can I count on you to take care of Kazuki for me?' he asked. 'Because magic is a secret for good reasons, she can't fight back and she's only started learning how to fight since she's spending years to hone her body according to instructions. She will only use magic as a last resort while cleaning up evidence.'

'Wakatta.' Kazuki is a force of nature with magic but for secrecy reasons, without it she was a sitting duck. As for Shirou, their foster father trained him as a Magus Killer to protect humans from very amoral magi. By knowing what Magi do, Emiya Kiritsugu, and his children preferred to be Spellcasters. They only refer to themselves as Magi simply to differentiate between human and magic user, but they would never live like, and as a Magus.

They aptly described Magi as inquisitive, knowledge-thirsty sociopathic scientists given magic.

They disdain their existence that they call themselves Spellcasters with pride.

'Does Nana-san know what you're going back for?'

'As far as she knows, she thinks I have official stuff to handle regarding our inheritance from tousan and paperwork and deadlines to smooth it over so she's fine with me leaving home. She also knows I got training from tousan but she doesn't know about magic. Heck, we keep our workshops and studies a secret.' Shirou snorted. 'Oh yeah...we're gonna do something real neat soon!' he said. 'Wanna come? Since its Spring Break soon, we can go to England for a very special ritual!'

'Ritual?'

'Summoning our Servant of course!'

'...haa?'

xxx

Britain, 9 hours backwards from Japan...its currently 11 pm there.

'OK, I drew the circle Kazuki!' said Shirou as he drew the circle over bare, flattened Earth in where Camelot used to be.

'I got the altar carved out too.' said Kazuki as she has a perfectly-rectangular rock she carved out of a boulder. She levitated it on the northern tip of the Summoning Circle.

'Its night here and its cold huh?' Hibari muttered as he shivered. No wonder the siblings insisted he wear a jacket as unlike him, they don't need jackets and coats. Their body temperature is higher than that of a normal human's because of their magical energy that if they weren't masking themselves, people will always ask if they have a fever!

How they got here?

They didn't use a plane.

Kazuki simply opened up a Warp Hole that really cheats with travel time. And they won't be missed much as back home, Nana knows they went out together on Hibari's Family Villa in the countryside.

'Well, we're way up north in the forgotten boonies...this place is also freaking creepy because so many died here on Mordred's Rebellion...' Kazuki griped as Shirou took out Avalon out of his body and placed it on the altar Kazuki carved out for him. 'This place feels like a graveyard...' she stated, shuddering, slightly scared.

'The sooner we're done the better.' Shirou agreed. 'Kazuki, I need to be full.' he said, looking at his Command Spells that were dull. 'They're not glowing at all so I'm not in top shape.'

'Alright.'

Hibari looked away, slightly pink-tinged as the siblings passed together.

He finds this...weird...

Even weirder, he's feeling...hard down there...as he was frozen where he stood as in the end, he can't help but look. And he knows that its very, very welcome to them.

He distracted himself with Shirou's left hand where the Command Spells are.

After a long...tongue-fencing...his Command Spells glowed brightly like neon lights, and the two parted, momentarily connected by a thin string of saliva through the tip of their tongues.

It was...erotic, Hibari thought.

'Watch, Hibari...this is a once-in-a-lifetime event.' Kazuki told him as she went to his side while Shirou took his place at the southern tip of the circle but noted his expression. She snickered. 'Ara, that turned you on?'

'S-shut up...' Hibari retorted awkwardly at being outed.

Kazuki smiled.

'I'm available so don't worry.' she smirked. 'But that can wait...after he brings Saber out, OK?' she asked, caressing his hard-on oh-so-tenderly as she pressed her body against his.

'D-don't do that!' Hibari gasped out, the touches further making it difficult for him because hey, he can't cool down!

'Oi, you two can play later when I'm done alright?' Shirou sweatdropped. 'Ahem...' he focused himself on the ritual as he raised his Master's Arm over the circle.

 _Silver and iron to the origin._  
 _Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone._  
 _The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg._

 _The alighted wind becomes a wall._  
 _The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown,_  
 _the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._

 _Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill)._  
 _Repeat every five times._  
 _Simply, shatter once filled._

The magic circle started to consume Shirou's prana as the magic circle started to glow, and release gusts of wind. Starting from a breeze, it gets stronger the more he spoke from this point on as the circle is getting brighter and brighter.

 _I announce._  
 _Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword._  
 _In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail,_  
 _if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._  
 _Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead,_  
 _I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead._

By this time, it was too bright and the winds could be compared to strong, powerful winds enough to blow them off their feet they had to dig their feet into the ground just to stay upright!

 _You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!_

A bright light flashed, so blinding...until it faded away, revealing a beautiful blonde girl in an armored blue gown.

'I ask of you...are you my Master?' she asked as she pointedly looked at Shirou, while noting he has two companions. They're all kids!

'Aa. I am Shirou.' said Shirou. 'Kazuki! Let's erase the evidence and go to Fuyuki!' he called out.

'OK~!'

Saber wondered just what is she into this time.

Her Master is a young man, accompanied by another along with a young girl.

The girl called Kazuki simply waved her hand and the Magic Circle she was on vanished. Shirou then went around her so her gaze followed...to see one thing that was lost to her.

'...where did you get that?' she frowned.

'Ah this? Its what saved my life as a kid when tousan put it in my body.' said Shirou. 'Its been in my body for years since the Fuyuki Fire did a number on me no hospital could save me.'

Fuyuki Fire...

The last thing she saw as she faded away upon using full power of Excalibur onto the Grail Kiritsugu wanted destroyed, and the fact he used up his Command Spells.

Last time, her Master was Emiya Kiritsugu.

Last she checked he only has one child, that little girl from Einzbern Castle.

So who is this child...

xxx

For Hibari, what he saw was amazing.

A person came out of the Circle.

Not just any person, its King Arthur, the famous King of Camelot...who had to fake her gender as her father had no male heirs!

Quite young for a King though...

Then again, having Excalibur and its sheath Avalon kept her from aging...and by staying 'undeveloped', she could easily pretend to be a man, he was told.

History that's written by the victors, he thought, _now that he saw this_ , IS AN UTTER PIECE OF SHIT!

He'll never take History Classes seriously ever again.

'Man I'm tired...' Shirou sighed. 'They weren't kidding when they said Summoning was taxing...'

'Well, we aren't fully-matured magi yet, unlike our predecessors, oniichan. Because our family is just normal humans, we don't have much opportunity to train.' Kazuki said wryly as she got a suitcase ready. 'Saber, to blend in into society, please change into this.' she walked towards Saber and gave her the suitcase.

'...alright.' said Saber as she looked around but nowhere to change...

Kazuki built an earthen cubicle for privacy.

The clothes...were too girly.

Its a dress...with stockings...and cute shoes!

'Won't I stand out in this?'

'Nah, you won't!' Kazuki smiled. 'Let's go to Fuyuki now.'

xxx

Fuyuki, Emiya Residence...

It was dilapidated last Saber saw it...now its an actual house.

Shirou and Kazuki outed themselves as her Ex-Master's Foster Children to Saber's shock.

It took a while for it to sink in...actually.

Hibari just watched because this was entertaining in its own way.

Apparently Saber has some history with their foster father and its a sour one.

xxx

'So what do you think of our house Hibari?' asked Kazuki as she gave Hibari a tour of the house while Shirou talked to Saber.

'Hmm. Its a good house fit for many functions. The yard is so big you can easily use it to train students.'

'Isn't it? Well, we've trained a lot out here alright.' Kazuki beamed. 'Tousan would have us train the body first before we learn any skill because training bodies at a young age encourages development faster because at young ages, bodies are softer...easier on flexibility training.'

'Ah...'

'So, still have a problem down there?' Hibari choked as he nearly forgot about what she was offering. 'I'm confident in my ability even if I read about it in books...I can simply wish it away.' Hibari face-faulted. 'While I can certainly perform, my body is too young for that you know...and while blowing you, I can certainly do, perhaps you'd find it more...appealing if I were older.'

'Y-yeah, just spell it away! Don't tease me!'

He just got a giggle for that.


	7. His Children

His Children

Saber thought things would be interesting now that she's summoned by Kiritsugu's foster children, the two of who survived the Fuyuki Fire that was their doing.

While Shirou has the skill, he didn't have the personality. THANKFULLY. She wasn't sure if he can deal with Kiritsugu Jr., not after putting up with Kiritsugu.

As for Kazuki...she was 'raised to be Irisviel' and she could see that clearly. Her way of speaking, manners, hairstyle, clothes...what is Kiritsugu thinking? However unlike Irisviel who was pure and innocent to the point of treating a car like a _carnival ride_ reminiscent of a roller coaster, octopus and anchor's away combined, and thinks of it as a 'favorite toy'; Kazuki enjoys teasing their friend, Hibari Kyouya and unlike Irisviel, very open with her advances, and quite fine with kissing them like a lover would as a show of affection.

That, and their friend...is a battle-nut he spars with Shirou whenever he could, but Shirou would put his foot down if its time to cook meals.

'Now then, while the men work off their excess testosterone, let's get you enrolled in High School so you're with oniichan in class.' said Kazuki. 'Given your work ethic you would be against leaving him alone so you'll be going to school together.'

'Really? That's thoughtful of you two but can I fit in somehow?' Saber wondered anxiously.

'Well, you've known tousan has a wife right? Act like her, and become a normal girl.' Kazuki advised. 'As long as you're in school and its morning, you are Aria Pendleton the student and normal girl. At night when Fuji-nee goes home after dinner, you are Saber, oniichan's protector and Servant.'

Saber gulped.

Behave like Irisviel?

To be fair she's the only female she associated with in the modern era...because the mannerisms of women in her era would be extremely weird and out-of-place here.

'Oh, and Saber?'

'Hm?'

'While in your Aria persona, do not use your Saber-voice OK? You deepen your voice in a bid to pass off as a male. Try speaking in how you'd sound if you relaxed yourself and let your true voice come out. It'd be weird if you act girly-girl with your male voice and _I'm the one supplying your clothes_...'

Saber sweatdropped as she imagined it now.

Her wearing such feminine clothing, yet talking like she usually does, as a Knight.

Kazuki dresses in very feminine clothing, in the form of one-piece dresses.

'A-ah...'

That would indeed, be weird...and in order to stay with Shirou in school, she must master being feminine!

xxx

Three weeks of Spring Vacation.

Spent in getting to know Saber, and Saber getting to know her new Masters.

To be fair, she has two freaking years with Shirou. While she only has three weeks with Kazuki and Hibari.

And one week before vacation ends?

'Saber, I wish to spar with you.' said Hibari after breakfast.

'Very well.' Saber nodded. She felt the two foster children made friends with a battle-nut...that she felt if he ever became a hero, he'd be Berserker. Its the only class he can be in. And considering how he disregards his injuries? He'd be summoned with an **E-**.

'Well, can that wait one hour after breakfast so nobody throws up?' Shirou suggested, considering Saber **likes his cooking so much** she could eat for four people. At least she's not as bad as Taiga...

When one hour of rest passed, it began.

'OK you two,' said Shirou, taking out a pair of metal, and blunt-as-possible Bokken. 'Try not to damage each other too much! We'll put a bounded field so the garden won't be wrecked and for the battle to stay in the garden only!'

After that, insanity pretty much ensued.

'Ahhh...if this keeps up, nobody from the mafia can beat Hibari~its even a fool's hope now.' Kazuki sweatdropped.

'Ah...' Shirou could agree. 'Hibari...you could say he evolves in Combat to the point he surpassed me.' he said. 'If he surpasses even Saber...really, lord help whoever pisses him off now.'

'Well, its a good thing we're only here for one more week, right?'

Unfortunately, they underestimated Hibari...combine the fact he has Cloud Flames despite being latent and a strong will to match, he pushes himself to be able to catch up to Saber and force his body to do what he wants even if it meant torn muscles as unlike the two, he is NOT flexible and it takes years of training to be flexible. His strong will and the ability to force himself causes his latent potential to seep through...

Its thus a cycle of heal-fight-heal-fight-heal-fight-heal-fight-heal-fight-heal-fight-heal-fight-heal...only stopping for meals, bath and sleep.

And indeed, one week was sufficient. Hibari caught up to Saber in skill while still hopelessly-outmatched in strength and durability as she is a Servant.

The children felt had Hibari been active...he could catch up to Saber in no time flat, strength and durability included.

'Oniichan, can you tell me Saber's specs?' Kazuki asked him. 'We know her parameters as tousan's Servant, what about you?'

'Well, definitely an improvement as you made my Circuits A-Class.' said Shirou. 'Her luck went A while her luck with tousan was D. Her mana pool is also larger compared to his. If with tousan she was 3000...with me its 5000.'

'Heee...that's A-Class for you.' Kazuki whistled.

'Well, staying materialized all the time costs her 6 units a day just staying around in a normal life like this but if there's a battle, that'd be a big problem if you hadn't enhanced me...' Shirou said weakly. His original Circuit Quality was a miserable D-, almost an E even if he has 27 Magic Circuits that produces 25 units per circuit but Kazuki made it 30. But while Circuit Amount cannot be increased, quality can if and only if your helper is connected to the Root. Thanks to Kazuki, his circuits are A-Class, the best a human can have unless you're that damn lucky and blessed at birth like Aozaki Touko who was born an EX. That, and quality will never degrade on any child/descendant of his as long as they're of his bloodline even if his future spouse is no magus or from a dwindling bloodline.

Because of Kazuki's enhancement, he gained a Sorcery Trait called 'Gift from the Root'. A Sorcery Trait his children and descendants fathered by sons would always get.

When the week ended, it was time to go home.

'Mama, I'm home!'

xxx

Meanwhile, in Italy...

Timoteo was in deep thought.

Plans out of consideration for a civilian went awry from that kidnapping and now Kazuki knows that they're Mafia but not much detail about Vongola. And she is his sole heir left. Iemitsu stayed with his family for a year to reconnect with his amnesiac daughter with his wife. He always visited her in Rehab and watched over. And one year at home, he said that Nana 'bounced back real quick', showing a before and after photo. He felt its perhaps because she got her daughter back. Nana looked as what you'd expect in her condition before she is smuggled back to Japan, yet she's as 'bright as a flower' in just one year. And she did not look 33 due to a long sleep and whatever happened in that one year back home. She looked like a young mother.

Perhaps being happy worked miracles.

(what they don't know is that Shirou enhances the groceries with sorcery when he established himself as the grocery shopper)

That, and his relationship with Xanxus somewhat soured. Xanxus is angrier than usual, especially around him Squalo often had to be around as his Rain just so meetings with him wouldn't go downhill...and when he saw his room rummaged and his diary found, he easily guessed what happened...and he found out what led to room-searching.

Xanxus found out because of a loud phone call so its actually his fault he found out.

Well, at least he understood that while he'll never inherit Vongola despite how hard he worked for it, at least he knows that Timoteo acknowledged him more than he did his own sons. But still, not inheriting somehow stings for the boy.

Ah, if only he were more like that Fujimura girl from what Reborn told them...

Speaking of him, his time with the Cavallone boy has ended hasn't it? And Kazuki is familiar with him...

He reached for his phone. 'Ciao, Reborn...'

xxx

Reborn put the phone down after conversation with Timoteo.

'So now its her turn eh?' he mused.

A year ago, he ended tutoring Dino, making a wimpy, clumsy idiot into a formidable boss. His family once on the verge of bankruptcy and dissolving, is now the third richest in the alliance with over 3000 subordinate families.

And Kazuki is a civilian princess he can surely make into a powerful donna more powerful that Ottava had been, if he worked it good.

He just hoped those two kids hadn't...done anything stupid while adults weren't looking...he still remembers _that night_ that got him shocked.

So yes, he'll damn rush over.

xxx

April 1...

Classes begin.

Its now Kazuki's turn to step foot into Namichuu.

However, with Hibari at the gate...

'Hibari? Didn't you already graduate?' Kazuki croaked out, wide-eyed, seeing him at the front gate.

'Hn. I simply came back.'

'E-ehhh?!' Kazuki squawked as Hibari smirked.

'It feels that leaving this place won't be much fun, little bird.' he said. 'So I'm sticking around. I'm doing online anyway.'

'Mou, you're impossible...' Kazuki sweatdropped. Hibari does what he wants to do indeed.

'Get going for the Welcoming Ceremony already little bird. Tardiness is not allowed by the Disciplinary Committee.'

'Hai hai...'

'And we'll talk at lunch break.'

He wanted an arrangement. Every after school, she is to chuck him to Fuyuki once they got Shirou and Saber's schedule down pat as he wants sparring hours with Saber.

'So that's why neh? I can't come with you to Fuyuki on those hours for mama's peace of mind alright?' Kazuki told him. 'So for you to heal quick as oniichan's power is focused in Saber now, you will make a Link Contract with me.'

'Link Contract?' Hibari frowned.

'Until the Holy Grail War ends, since you're sparring with Saber after dinner until 11 pm, your injuries will immediately heal when you think the words 'This spar is over' so you can recover by drawing power from me.' she said. 'This will happen automatically.'

'Alright.'

Kazuki stepped up to him...and kissed him deeply to his mortification.

But gawd...the kiss was good. Too good he couldn't help but melt into it and kissed back just as fiercely and he saw it.

Deep within his mind, Ribbons from two opposite directions shot out of nowhere, and its ends merged with each other and he felt a strong presence deep within him. It must be the contract.

But did she really have to...kiss him...?

'Link established.' Kazuki gasped out breathlessly.

'Did it have to be a kiss?' Hibari asked, red-faced.

'It didn't have to be.' Kazuki smiled mischievously. 'Its my preference.'

'Preference?!'

'Because its not too showy.' she said matter-of-factly as if stating the obvious. 'If I did it the magical way, people would see the bright lights caused by sorcery and the strong winds from a Magic Circle.' Kazuki explained. 'And Sorcery is supposed to be a secret, remember?' she reminded him. 'So using sorcery on people from now on, will be through kissing, alright?'

Hibari sighed.

Looks like if he asks things from her for himself, he'll be getting it through a kiss...

Just thinking about it made him hard...

'Oh my! You're hard again.'

'...shut up...'

xxx

By around nighttime, Reborn arrived in Namimori.

He could smell dinnertime. He had Reborn become a cane with a horizontal tip just to press the doorbell.

/Yes?/

'Maman, its Reborn. I am sent here by the boss.' Reborn spoke up. 'Kazuki and Shirou knows me so its OK.'

/Reborn?! Oh, come inside./ this time, that was Kazuki as she was the one who came out to let him in.

'Its been four years, Kazuki.' Reborn noted as he sat on her shoulder.

'Yeah.'

'So, how are things?'

'Well, mama bounced back in health, but no guns in the house, alright?'

'I know.'

'And is your brother cooking?'

'No, its mama. Oniichan went back to Fuyuki right after graduation because of his final homework from Kiri-tousan.' Kazuki explained. 'But we're not undefended because his best friend is just as reliable.' she smiled.

'Hooo?'

'He's a battle-nut...he saw oniichan's body in P.E, challenged him to a fight every single day but kept losing...but he lasts longer until eventually, he caught up. He's stubborn as a mule to the point he ignores his injuries...honestly, oniichan once joked he's a zombie!'

'I'd like to hear that over dinner.'

This friend perked Reborn's interest. The two just met a potential Cloud or Sun Guardian. That, and Shirou is not here so he wouldn't be seeing these two kiss for a while but what happened in four years is anyone's guess...

And so...

'My, so you're a bodyguard Timoteo-san sent?' Nana asked as she put food on the table.

'Yes.' said Reborn. 'And also to tutor and train Kazuki.' he said. 'One day, Kazuki will join the organization to replace her father who, by the time she's old enough, would retire.'

'O-oh my...' Nana squeaked, going pale. She really, REALLY doesn't like the idea that her daughter would be in 'Special Forces' but...since they know too much already...they really don't have a choice, don't they?

'It'll be alright maman.' Reborn reassured her. 'I'll make Kazuki a powerful agent. If I can train a wimpy, clumsy idiot into being a boss and that's a miracle, she'll be easier to teach as she did workout on Kiritsugu's instructions. Progress is also faster no doubt.' he swore. 'Kazuki, about this friend of yours...'

He learned about Hibari Kyouya that dinnertime...making Reborn think hard about the matter.

'Well, if you're going to be a bodyguard...use oniichan's room then.' said Kazuki. 'Its right next to mine so you're close by to us _incase anyone gets ideas_.'

'Very well.'

'Shirou's room? But we're not allowed there by even your father.' Nana pointed out.

'Well...out of consideration for your feelings, you're not allowed in there.' said Kazuki awkwardly. 'Mama, you know that he's had training from our foster father, right?' Nana nodded slowly. She knows what Emiya Kiritsugu used to be from her husband just to know who the children lived with for five years. 'Vongola basically made his bedroom an armory for our sake.'

'They _what_?!'

And upon seeing the bedroom, she saw guns and sniper rifles on the walls, and a cabinet full of bullets be it in boxes or cartridges.

'W-wha...?' Nana swayed as if to faint, stunned by the sight.

Reborn whistled.

'Well, this is of great help at any rate.' he said. 'Well, I'll stay in this room then.'


	8. The Teacher

The Teacher

Reborn looked at Shirou's room while Kazuki calmed down Nana from shock.

Well, its not every day you see your kid's bedroom full of guns and bullets.

Burt Gummer of Tremors will happily call Shirou his long lost son.

These guns are military grade, of high caliber NOT ALLOWED TO CIVILIANS, and enough ammo to wipe out a group of 100 in a siege battle or more if Shirou's aim is as good as seasoned gunners like him.

Well, it took Nana a long while to calm down. Seriously.

He explored Kazuki's new room to have another personality assessment.

She wore her school uniform...but looks too militaristic for his tastes in black and red colors with black boots, and firm knee-high stockings with a beret hat...so he went to check her room.

As a child, she wore dresses.

Now she doesn't. All her bottoms now, are skirts and shorts. Her outfits still match. Her shoes this time, are sneakers and boots as opposed to the cute slip-ons and mary janes she had before.

Well, since she'll be involved in combat, she changed her wardrobe, he thought. That, and her clothes are in whites, and various shades of yellow, orange and brown.

But still, her room lacks other revelations about herself.

Looks like he'll have to find out the hard way. Again. If she changed.

Well, at least this time she sported some fringes and bangs.

xxx

'Maman calmed down?' Reborn asked Kazuki.

'Yeah.' Kazuki nodded. 'She still finds it hard to accept that oniichan is a trained soldier despite our happy childhood. It hits home harder when she saw that armory.'

'I figure. Well for now I'm using it.' said Reborn. 'Well, it'll be a journey to make you Vongola Decima, Kazuki.'

'Aaaand? How do the natives feel about that?' came the deadpan question.

'Well, if one would be the first Donna of the family, it'll be chaotic.' said Reborn. 'Poor Vongola Ottava had to literally, verbally and figuratively claw her way up and ice hundreds of bodies just for women to finally be respected in the Mafia in higher positions of power.' he said. 'You're lucky in that regard so you must prove yourself to be better than her to drive it home that even women can be good bosses.' he said. 'You'll be a beauty in the future as you have mixed lineage of Japanese and Italian if you're pretty cute now, but we have to combine beauty, ability, and skill. Combine all three you have one Donna to respect and fear.'

'Hummm...I don't know anything about being a scary lady...all I know about girls is what Kiri-tousan taught me of what I should and shouldn't be.'

'Elaborate.'

Princess personality aside, she's fine and dandy with 'going physical' beyond kissing on those she likes-to his shock, as well as being very, very pragmatic and willing to kill only on those who deserve it but other than that, if the enemy is genuinely redeemable, its OK to spare them.

Well, with a foundation like that Reborn thought, all she needs now, is skill. That, and teach her to use firearms, and give her an idea of what an ideal Donna should be.

 _Definitely_ an improvement from Dino.

'Well Reborn, I'm alright with Hibari in school so don't leave mama alone, K?'

'Hn. I want to assess Hibari's skill first for our peace of mind.' said Reborn. 'You're the only one left, unless Iemitsu somehow knocks up your mom again while Nono's still alive.'

Kazuki took out her phone and speed-dialed Hibari.

'Hibari, since its free period on Tuesday mornings, can we talk in your office just for today?' Kazuki asked Hibari who was by the entrance as usual.

/Hn?/

'I can't say it over the phone for obvious reasons.'

/Hn./

'Thanks! Clear your schedule~!' and she put her phone down. 'That's that! You'll meet him there.'

'So why the black uniform?'

'Ah, Hibari roped me into his Disciplinary Committee so he can look after me as he promised oniichan. I merely function as secretary subordinate to Kusakabe, Hibari's right-hand. They're like Yakuza, only, instead of rackets and typical yakuza stuff, they hunt rule-breakers.'

'Hmm, good idea.'

Reborn approves. Now what type is Hibari, eh?

'Oh yeah, I also got a job from him.'

'That'd be?'

'Teacher Background Investigation!' Kazuki piped up. 'He lacked resources but thanks to you-know-what, I have those so can you help me with hacking a lot of universities and files from legal offices and the police?'

'Even better, I'll teach you how to hack.'

xxx

Next morning...

'Hi-bari~!' Kazuki greeted, carrying two brown boxes, and Hibari twitched at the toddler on her head. 'I got what you asked for~!'

'Heh, I knew you could do it.' Reborn looked at the boy called Hibari Kyouya. Pale-skinned, slender boy with steely-gray eyes that only softened at her. The kid, is a Cloud. She, got the allegiance of a Cloud and there's already a bond between them. 'Well?'

'Well, the boxes speak for themselves, don't they?' on the boxes, were 'Innocent' on white paper with black ink, and on the other box was on black paper with cut-out words off a red art paper, 'Bite to Death'.

'...bite to death?' Reborn snorted in amusement.

'Euphemism for 'beat the crap out of them'. Usually on young delinquents but if adults who would be filed charges, they would get incredible indignity and dragged to the police, complete with photo and physical evidence.'

'Ah...' not bad for a bunch of brats!

'Kusakabe, my tutor wants to talk to Hibari so let's sort out the targets for the teams to gang on, OK?' Kazuki chimed as she dragged away the taller, pompadoured boy, leaving Reborn with Hibari.

'Nice to meet you.' Reborn changed his presence to that of his true nature that Hibari's reaction were that of his eyes widening.

This man registered as killer in his head.

'Interesting...' said Hibari as he got his bearings back. 'A killer like Emiya, huh?'

'Kazuki says that they trusted you with the mafia?'

'Yes, even if they know little themselves.' said Hibari bluntly. 'Since I pestered Emiya for our games, they felt its inevitable so they just told me anyway.'

'I see...well here's what's going to happen...'

xxx

'...why weren't you in our year level?' Kusakabe groaned as he read the files on the 'target listings'. And none of them painted a good picture.

'Er, I was born later than you guys?' Kazuki told him innocently that Kusakabe did NOT buy.

Kusakabe let out a string of curses and swearwords.

'We're seeing the principal!'

Kazuki giggled.

'You're having way too much fun with this.'

'After getting to know Hibari for two years? Yes, I'm enjoying this~!'

xxx

After school...at the 'playground'...

'Reborn, do you have a way of fixing him to the point of no evidence after you two spar?' Kazuki asked her tutor.

'Of course but it'll take an hour.' said Reborn as Hibari looked very, very relieved...causing Kazuki to chuckle.

'...am I missing something?' Reborn raised an eyebrow.

Hibari just grunted petulantly, complete with an armfold, and Kazuki squealed in laughter.

Reborn twitched.

'You kids are _going_ to tell me. Now.'

'You sure you wanna know?' came Kazuki's mischievous smile and Hibari was eyeing her meaningfully, yelling with his eyes, 'OH HELL NO!'

'Yes.'

'Well, you two have fun first, then I'll show you.' **I won't tell him about sorcery. But the Mafia has its own brand of supernatural. I can fib my way through.** were the words in Hibari's head.

"Not again!"

Grumbling, Hibari faced Reborn.

For one of his tiny size the teens thought, he was fast and as strong as a man at his physical peak. As for Hibari...Reborn noted his fighting style was a unique form of Guerilla Streetfighting Style since Hibari's very good at using his body in unusual ways and means just so he can bounce back and come to hit you. Anything that's a foothold is fair game.

The kid, is very, VERY good.

Not bad for his age.

But not good enough for the World's Strongest Hitman!

Upon Hibari's defeat...

'Well?' Reborn asked expectantly. Kazuki cheerfully walked towards Hibari with a spring in her step and Hibari was red-faced.

She kissed him. Nevermind his bloodied mouth. '?!' however...Hibari's injuries were rapidly healing...and Reborn could see a faint orange glow in Kazuki's hair.

He gawked.

He has never heard of Sky Flames capable of healing by a kiss.

This is one weird superpower. His student who likes to kiss, can heal by a kiss.

'Hmm, the blood blew it.' Kazuki sighed. 'I'd prefer my kisses sweeter without blood in it...'

'Blame the dumbass who made me cough up blood.' Hibari snorted. 'But you'll still kiss me anyway be it blood or stomach acids.'

'Point~!' Kazuki smiled.

'Why do you like kissing so much anyway? People will get weird ideas.' Reborn told her.

'Well, I only kiss those I care for, I don't kiss just anyone.' Kazuki pouted. 'Besides, my kiss heals, so...'

'...how does it work, Kazuki?' Reborn asked as Hibari got up and dusted himself before leaving.

'Well, see this?' Kazuki conjured Sky Flames and Reborn's eyes bulged. 'I could do this since that stupid fire incident...and it helps oniichan stay stable.'

'Stable?' Reborn frowned.

'...its something not even Hibari knows...' Kazuki stated glumly. 'If I'm a total amnesiac, oniichan...has severe Survivor's Guilt and Emptiness borne from that fire. He desperately wanted a purpose in life out of guilt that he lived yet others didn't...unlike me who was knocked out because I had drugs in my body, he said he walked around the fire, seeing people burn before his eyes asking him for help, but he couldn't help them. He's seen people's flesh be licked and cooked by the fire until he himself was about to die. Kiri-tousan would often give him medicine for his nightmares but that hardly works.' her eyes looked ready to cry.

'The kiss was an accidental discovery however...and that was because at the time when tousan started getting ill, I offered to bring the medicine to him but he was out of control and screaming...I was going to force-feed him like tousan usually does but he grabbed me, we fell and out of luck, his mouth fell on mine and he was still screaming...however, I acted instinctively...I kissed him for the first time though he bit my tongue...that hurt.' she shuddered at the memory. 'However this fire happened...so I forced my kiss with the fire focused on him...and he calmed down and fell asleep...and he didn't have a nightmare for three weeks until the next one.'

'So by acting on instinct and gaining your power, you've been using it to calm him down?' Reborn asked her incredulously and she was clearly telling the truth.

'Yeah, and hey, it works. We're not complaining, especially as he was quickly developing resistance to the medicine...that was the side-effect.' Kazuki sighed with a resigned shrug. 'That one night was pure, sheer luck. Using my kisses, we chucked him to therapists and counselors in the hospital in Fuyuki...and he needed my kisses less and less. Keeping his sanity from collapsing from horror aside, my kisses heal too. My Flames are pulling out my life energy, and granting my wish, so to speak...its the only way I could describe it. Unless you have a better way to explain it, I'm all ears.'

'Then when I saw Shirou kiss you four years ago...'

'He was terrified by the mere idea of separation as tousan made me his reason to live...to fill up the unbearable, gnawing emptiness he felt that tormented him until tousan said I'm his purpose in life.' said Kazuki grimly. 'Losing me will...make his mental state collapse. I'm glad mama and tousan adopted him or its the nuthouse for him...he's not fully-cured yet. If you know of a therapist who can put an end to that to save him, I'm OK with using Vongola's money for his sake.'

OK...that, complicates things a little, Reborn thought. Shirou is a traumatized wreck reliant on his sister to keep him stable. She has an unusual ability with her Sky Flames.

One that did NOT involve Harmonization. Her bond with Hibari was not a forced one. It was a typical bond between Sky and Guardian.

In such case, he theorized as he was thankful Leon recorded everything that he could watch at night because he was so stunned by Kazuki's 'healing kisses', Kazuki's ability is a form of Flame Injection. Along with Flame Rape and Flame Creep, its among 'Unforgivable Flame Crimes' but in her case, she uses it to heal, not for malicious purposes, thankfully that she skirted around the law without getting behind a jail cell in Vendicare because its not her flames she injects.

Flame Injection is a crime wherein a flame user force-feeds their flames into their target's body and effects is based on the flame type and the wielder's will on how they interpreted the trait of their Flame causing damage beyond repair. Only Guardians can Inject, while Flame Rape is the only crime a Sky can commit by forcing Guardians to bond to them whether they like it or not and it goes both ways if a Guardian forces himself on a Sky. Flame Rape happens simply because they preferred people to be with than who's right for them, and forces these individuals on them to be with them!

As for Flame Creep, its a Semi-Latency wherein flames affects the person's mind based on type. Children were prone to this by themselves so to save them, they had to go Active. For Flame Creep to be a crime, another must periodically expose flames to Semi-Latents, screwing them up six ways to sunday it was often a favorite way to destroy heirs of enemy famiglias without resorting to Murder, until the Vindice put their foot down.

Using the Harmonization Factor, she uses her very own Life Energy that's converted beforehand by her flames to match the recipient for the 'transfusion' and then merging the injected energy with purely just hadou...and then with the unknown factor that 'grants her wish', heals and in Shirou's case, stabilizes his sanity when his traumas are triggered.

And for all that she's spending her life energy, she's not compromised one bit, and enjoys kissing. Pleasure aside, its good for the recipient!

Now how will Vongola receive this information...?


	9. The Doctor

The Doctor

Reborn had confirmed Hibari's stage of education.

Since a month of school passed by, he claims to be taking Online Schooling, in which he breezed by quick. He was already on the Finals Curriculum of the First Semester of the High School Year.

(And Reborn still does not know that Kazuki chucks him to Fuyuki for sparring sessions with Saber)

As for Kazuki, she's learning some fighting skills under him, as well as supportive skills a Donna should have. She's learning Martial Arts, Acrobatics, Balancing, and what her flames are, which he taught to Kazuki and Hibari.

Vongola still reels from shock at what she could do with her flames that's a step away from criminal. However, the fact that her Guardian is severely traumatized that if Vongola had specialized therapists, she'd stop it otherwise Shirou is entirely reliant on her to keep his sanity if his triggers were triggered. There were two: separating him from Kazuki when Kiritsugu used her as his anchor to his gnawing emptiness issues from PTSD and the other was devastation wrought by fire and seeing people cooked before his eyes.

A Guardian so scarred by fire, a Lightning Guardian at that is a sitting duck to Illusionists who can easily exploit those traumas and send him off the edge.

Normally, a family would deal with an inconvenience but Kazuki already lost one Guardian whose space was filled by another, she can't really lose another Guardian and her brother of all people whom she had a close bond with. It was ironic that Timoteo has a foster son, so does Iemitsu now that it was really becoming a trend. She was no Timoteo who was fully Flame Mature enough who could withstand losing his Lightnings twice already and one Sun, that there's a 'Ganauche III' and 'Brow Nie Jr.'. She was too young and not mature in Flames yet for yet another broken bond that her behavior at Kiritsugu's funeral was understandable that she was 'unstable' for a few days that if not for Reborn subtly healing her, this would have gone on for years without anyone knowing.

So Reborn sent someone to Fuyuki. But not before asking Kazuki questions of course.

'Kazuki, is it just Shirou in your house?'

'Nope, an acquaintance of Kiri-tousan's sent their daughter to us for protection since they knew him.' said Kazuki. 'Aria Pendleton, 15 years old, British. Understand that, that's just an alias to hide her, OK? Only we know her real name and we're certainly not telling.'

'Alright. But a young man and woman alone? Really?'

'Maa maa, Fuji-nee is checking on them for that very reason.' Kazuki snorted. 'Usually we don't care but outsiders tend to make a big deal out of something so mundane.' she sighed with an eyeroll. 'Its annoying, but we put up with it just so they'll shut up.'

'Riiiiight...'

'Why ask?'

'We found a therapist who'll try things out with Shirou.'

'Eh?!' Kazuki perked up. 'Really?!' Reborn smiled slightly since she was happy about it.

'Well, let's hope he finds a clue before treatment can really begin. I'll contact him now.'

xxx

Trident Shamal.

Doctor and Assassin.

He usually works in a Mafia Hospital but he gets more Hit Requests than Medication Requests...considering he was better at killing than curing. The irony is not lost on himself and those who knew him.

One of his phones rang. He has a couple phones on hand, each with a specific ringtone. A phone for his honeys, a phone for medical jobs, a phone for hit jobs and a phone just for Mafia Dons who wants immediate service.

His Medical Phone rang.

The screen read, _Reborn_.

He airily wondered what could he want now and he answered. 'Yeah?'

/Go to Fuyuki City in Japan, Miyama-Cho, Emiya Residence./ came Reborn's commanding voice as usual. /Your patient is a Lightning Guardian to my new student who's doing training while attending school, and protecting someone under his care in the name of his late foster father Emiya Kiritsugu. So don't perve on the young lady./

'I take it my patient is a boy since the 'lady' isn't plural?'

/Obviously. Scan his mind for clues and how to deal with the treatment as we can't afford his being a security risk to his Sky who is also my student's foster older brother. She mostly deals with the issue with a rather...unique brand of healing but its temporary she'd rather a permanent solution./

'I'd like to hear about that...'

Needless to say, Shamal had no idea whether to laugh out loud or bang his head on the wall. 'T-that's freaking unheard of!'

/Isn't it? Yet it happened. The only reason Vindice hasn't showed up yet was because she doesn't inject flames maliciously but her own life energy. And she's not compromised in health or lifespan, I checked but the unknown factor concerns me or something unique to her I got no idea. I'm not a doctor./

'Yeah and so's that pet lizard of yours.' Shamal snorted. 'I'd like to meet the li'l lady in a private setting and wash my mouth. She wouldn't like the taste of Tequila I bet. Arrange a hotel for me but I'll pay for my stay so cool your jets.'

This got his interest. A rather unusual way to heal...her guardians are damn lucky bastards.

xxx

Namimori, Fujimori Hotel, a Single Room for a single person...

Shamal met Reborn's next student.

She was Vongola's last pure heir as the three older sons are killed off. Sawada Kazuki. With her and Reborn is her Cloud Guardian Hibari Kyouya. That's two Clouds she finds early in life when normally, Skies find Clouds last.

'Now then, I'm Dr. Trident Shamal but sadly, I'm better known as an Assassin than a Doctor even if I had several doctorates both legally and illegally.' Reborn and Hibari snorted, Kazuki looked amused. 'I heard about your case but first, can I have a sample of the energy from your Healing Kiss ability for study? Simply focus it you don't have to kiss anybody.' he said, setting up equipment. 'Then there's another situation I have to look into...you said its effects are temporary for severe PTSDs?'

'Yeah. I wish it were permanent.' Kazuki sighed. 'And my Kiss doesn't work on poisoned people either. If the poison is neutralized, then I can heal.'

'I see...this kiss may be based on intent if you can affect the mind to a degree unless the triggers trigger it again.'

'...PTSD?' Hibari frowned, muttering that went unheard.

'Well, let's study the energy you usually use on Shirou. Reborn, I'm gonna borrow Leon to turn into an equipment I can't borrow off the Hospital. Damn cheap-ass bastards...I got a hunch about the unknown factor Leon found.'

'A hunch?' Hibari questioned.

'I'm a Mist Flame kid, I specialize in the mind. And as a doctor and assassin, I can both wreck and fix my targets though people ask more of wrecking than fixing.' Shamal grumbled. 'Really, no respect for my doctorates...'

'You don't like being asked to kill because you're a Doctor?' Kazuki asked him.

Shamal let out a weary sigh.

'Kinda.' Shamal sighed. 'I can count below 50 the medical requests I get, and a gazillion hits. Now, the energy you use on your brother...' Kazuki focused it into her hands for Shamal to take and contain into a rather bulky tube, and hooked it up to the machines.

Kazuki and Hibari can't understand what's on the screen due to it being Italian. And she can't use Sorcery or the presence of the foreign energy would reveal her.

Shamal and Reborn read the analysis that took only two minutes.

'Ojouchan, Reborn's description aside, the Unknown Factor turned out to be the fact that you Harmonized with your Guardians, along with intent.' said Shamal. 'This technique won't work on 'just anybody', it has to be with people you harmonized with. You can't use this on anyone else. You'll end up Discording non-guardians and fellow Skies, and get the Vindice on your ass.' he said as he printed the document in three copies. 'The Kiss you use on Shirou is a form of a Seal, albeit a weak one.'

'A seal?' Kazuki frowned.

'Yeah. You wanted to temporarily cure him of his issue? This energy I have here forms a sort of dome-slash-pillow smothering its target, the Trauma. The unknown factor is intent that gives it shape. But since reminders triggers him, its a weak seal, as weak as thin glass.' Shamal explained. 'What kind of trauma is it that you can only apply a weak seal?'

'Its hard to put it to words.' Kazuki looked utterly defeated and depressed. 'If you look in his head, you'd agree with me. Its too powerful even for me and you might end up the next PTSD so don't let your guard down and fortify your head as much as possible, spare no expense or a slip will make you regret it for life. But if your instincts tell you to run away, run until you're out of his head, don't be caught. Kiri-tousan...that's what he said when he did the probing. He barely got out though at the time he didn't tell us what he did. I suppose with him getting involved with the Underworld and Reborn teaching us flames, it makes sense now.' that, was a lie of course when its Kazuki who found that out but she can't afford wrong attention now.

'...that's nice...' Shamal gulped at her expression and tone of speaking that forbode very, very ill tidings.

With that, Shamal also studied the other form of the Healing Kiss on just injuries before leaving for Fuyuki.

'Well, that was fruitful.' said Reborn. 'You kids watch out for yourselves, alright?'

'Hn.'

'OK.'

xxx

Fuyuki City, nighttime...

'Saber, we're gonna have a guest alright? A doctor Kazuki chucked my way.' Shirou informed Saber.

'Alright. No wonder Kyouya said he won't come today.' Saber mused.

'How can he with a Doctor coming?' said Shirou when the doorbell rang. 'Coming!'

xxx

Shamal took a look at Emiya Shirou, the Lion's foster son. Red-haired kid with amber eyes and with him is a guest who's hiding from something her family is protecting her from so her current identity is as fake as plastic surgery. Aria Pendleton eh?'

The young woman is quite the beauty, and clearly a lass from a rich family.

'So kiddo, you know what I'm here for.' said Shamal as Shirou nodded. 'First things first I'm hungry, the trip lasted seven frikking hours on a bus!' he griped tiredly.

'Yes yes. Oh yeah, Fuji-nee might come so brace yourself...Kazuki told you about her?'

'Yeah. Don't worry kid, I don't eat as much as she does. Heheh.'

Famous last words Shamal, famous last words...

When Shirou cooked and his Guardian came...explanation ensued.

'That makes him the 24th Therapist.' Taiga sighed. 'This one better not give up on you too...I swear, you change therapists like women change clothes!' Shirou, Saber and Shamal sweatdropped.

Once they got rid of Taiga after dinner...

xxx

Namimori, three days later...

'Oh my, did your hair just turn gray?' Kazuki did a double-take as Shamal's hair turned gray.

Reborn wondered how bad the kid's head was for Shamal's hair to go white. And he looked traumatized.

'I'm charging a premium for that kid! I want 300.000 Euros!' Shamal choked out as he shakily went inside. 'Those things in his head are the stuff of nightmares...I _nearly died_ in his head.' Kazuki and Reborn gave him horrified looks. 'Sorry kiddo but I can't cure Shirou. If you ask me, that thing is like a curse!'

'A...curse?' Kazuki gulped. If even Shamal says so when she and Kiritsugu knew long ago...

'Best way I could describe it.' said Shamal, resting his head against a pillow on the couch. He is clearly disturbed and freaked out. 'Really now...a curse of pure hatred. What the hell happened to cause _that_? On a kid no less?!'

'There's something up in that blasted city every sixty years.' Reborn scowled. 'The 60th year was ten years ago. Murders, disappearances, and explosions. The Gas Leaks are an overused excuse and doesn't sometimes even match to the damages reported.' he said. 'There's something fishy here.'

'For now rest here Shamal-san. Reborn-san will make other arrangements.' said Kazuki. 'Thank you for trying at least...' she said with a sad smile. 'I guess I can only seal it away with the usual.' she said, placing a hand on the man's head, and cured him by Assimilating his ordeal into her. If he, the best Mafia Doctor can't do a thing and he's the best in his field, she has no hope for Magus Doctors.

'Jouchan, whaddya think you're doing?!' Shamal yelped in horror as he and Reborn watched her do so in wide-eyed horror. 'Do you want to end up like I did?!'

'Nah, I won't...since you're not cursed like Oniichan, I can easily cure you.' said Kazuki as she had Shamal's affliction pass through her body without harm, dispersing like harmless smoke. 'There you go!'

His hair is still graying though. From trauma.

'...I'm still charging Vongola 300k.' Shamal whimpered. 'I swear I'm not drunk enough for this.'

"Unless a miracle happens, I can't cure him." Kazuki lamented. "I'll have to dive into the Root again..."

xxx

Once Shamal recovers enough to go back to his hotel, Kazuki sighed.

'...Kazuki, you really don't know what's wrong?' Reborn asked her in concern.

'Not even father's connections could help...I was hoping Shamal could but if even the best can't do it...it just shows how bad it really is...father spent a fortune on him too.' said Kazuki softly. 'And to think he hasn't heard of Shamal-san until you told me.'

There IS one cure...and it will come in the Grail War.

'I see...'

'I wonder how Aria-san is dealing without me around...'

'Kazuki, how far will Shirou go when he's at his worst?'

'Hum? Well, he tends to get touchy-feely during kissing...the feel-good kind that I wanted to spread my legs and he'd press himself on me...' Reborn spit-sprayed his espresso. 'Sometimes he would lie on his back while I sit on his hips, rubbing together.'

Oh. My. God. Reborn thought in sheer disbelief and horror. What gave them the idea of THAT for coping?! He'd want to know who, they'll gladly be very well-ventilated, full of holes when he and Vongola are **through with them**. He's never so pissed in his whole life.

'Are you clothed when doing it?'

'Nope.'

Reborn went slack-jawed before the shadows of his hat concealed his face, hiding that he's pissed.

'Did you get 'the talk'?' he asked calmly while seething in anger.

'Huh?' came the clearly-clueless reply.

Reborn suffered the indignity of teaching Kazuki how sex works because he feared if things went too far...and its been that way since they were CHILDREN! Kiritsugu wouldn't know as he was going blind he was none-the-wiser what his children are up to behind his back! And he thought stepsiblings kissing together at a young age was its worse? Ohhh boy...that was actually the tame version!

'Ah, so that's how it is?' Kazuki looked thoughtful. 'If its oniichan its OK!' she chirped. 'Its for healing purposes anyway. But I never knew that's how you make babies...he stopped being touchy-feely when he started Junior High for some reason so its really just kissing now.'

'Just...don't do it again.'

'...its the only thing that works...' said Kazuki awkwardly. 'Usually after that...its a night of no nightmares for at least, three weeks.'

Nono, you're in for nasty reports soon, Reborn thought.


	10. The Subordinate

The Subordinate

Gokudera Hayato.

He was the opposite of her, 1/4 Japanese and 3/4 Italian. And a wonderful mix at that because HE'S HOT. In a bishounen way.

He's also into bad boy fashion it seems.

And because of how she carries herself, he was quickly...quite the submissive.

As he puts it, she may be beautiful and graceful while still innocent, she has the air of a Queen.

'Reborn, I have a job for you about Gokudera-kun.' said Kazuki, giving him a list. 'Does he have health issues I should be worried about~?'

'Well, daily poisoning as a child.'

'Mithridatism?'

'I wish.' Gokudera choked out in utter miserable dismay.

'...Poison Cooking.' said Reborn. '1 out of 100 Storm-Types mutate a power like this. Any food they cook becomes utterly toxic. He can't even look at his sister without Psychosomatic Reactions. The twist was that while to outsiders it looks gross with lots of bugs, to the Poison Chef its normal-looking and tasting. They're also immune to their own poison. And there's no Mithridatism for this.' he explained in a clinical manner to her.

'Hummm...' Kazuki touched his face making Gokudera blush. Her hand was thinly-coated in flames.

'What will you do, Kazuki?' Reborn asked his student.

'Humm...before you stay with us for real, wanna do ingredient-hunting?' Kazuki smiled as she suggested the idea cheerfully. 'Kiri-tousan taught me some stuff before he went blind, I can make it but I'm not sure about dosage required by his body though I can make it myself...I don't want to kill Gokudera-kun by mistake instead of fixing him so once I'm done, have Shamal decide on the required dosage.' she said cheerfully. 'Reborn you go with him since getting these stuff, one can't do alone.'

She earned wide-eyed stares for that.

In her room...

There was a big book about various herbs and fruits, as well as locations and when to get in season. She had everything printed out, and wrote a number using a Sharpie on how much is needed and at the back, was where to get them.

So the two mafioso got busy and not seen for nearly a month, enabling Kazuki to work on finding other Guardians as Reborn wants her to do...without his interference. That, and she can chuck Hibari to Fuyuki every after school to spar with Saber while they're gone.

That, and unknown to Reborn, she secretly enhances the groceries' benefits which was why she and her mother, and Hibari got very healthy. It seems she would need to watch out for Gokudera's pantry as well...after mom teaches him how to cook, that is!

Speaking...

She'll have to replace the recipes her mother knows with what Shirou knows to be healthier and edit the memories. Recipes good for developing bodies of women he created just for her as he created recipes just for boys so he always cooks two different dishes every mealtimes which is always magically enhanced.

Good for Saber too.

Because as she's a Servant who cannot astralize, that can only mean one thing...

' _You made a Contract with Gaia_ didn't you?' came her damning words that got Saber outed quite literally.

'She WHAT?!' Shirou yelped, wide-eyed in horror.

'Contract? What are you talking about?' Hibari asked Kazuki, frowning at Shirou's reaction which was worrying...it sounded like a bad thing from how aghast he sounded.

'Making a Contract with either Gaia or Alaya is extremely costly to the extreme Hibari.' said Shirou nervously. 'For one thing you want the most in life granted to you that you can't obtain on your own power that Gaia or Alaya gives you, you're stuck as a Counter Guardian for life. No take-backs, freedom is beyond your reach for good. Thankfully only Magi can do this, not humans as humans who can't use sorcery are basically not useful as Counter Guardians. And Gaia, the Will of the World is the lesser evil compared to Alaya, the Will of Humanity.' he said. 'So you're still alive, Saber?'

'...yes.' Saber sighed. 'I'm a Heroic Spirit who, unlike others...isn't dead, but the Summoning System still affects my strength depending on my summoner so I am never at my full power.' she admitted as Shirou and Hibari gawked at her, eyes popping out. 'I made a contract before I went to fight Mordred and dealt me a fatal wound before I am summoned in my best condition. I can't say what I asked for. But rest assured that I carefully worded my words. Even I know what a Counter-Guardian is I avoided that rather grisly fate.' she said to the siblings' relief.

'Well, that means things the living needs still affects you such as food, sleep and bathing while the really-dead-ones don't need all three.' Kazuki quipped. 'That means from your era, if anyone uses a catalyst, you can be summoned anywhere, and remember events you've been to which is why you still remember Kiri-tousan and his family.' she said. 'And you can never truly die...because until you obtain the goal or satisfied, death is beyond you.' she said. 'You can never die. Only defeated and chucked back to where you came from until your next summoning until the day you're freed by achieving your goal but until then, you'd be made to clean up stuff Gaia wants you to deal with.'

Kazuki knows full well how Saber worded her deal. With Merlin as her mentor, she could get away from being an eternal miserable employee once she achieves her goal or gives up on it.

'...if that's what it takes to undo my mistakes.' said Saber softly. 'I'll endure this.'

That's what she said.

Because she's alive, that eating enhanced meals affects her as well. Permanently at that.

It would be interesting to see how she develops before the Grail Wars begin...and she left behind a book on how a proper lady should behave for Saber. Knight-be-damned, she missed a lot on the finer things in life for denying herself her own identity.

And she took advantage while Reborn was gone to train her Magic Circuits. As one connected to the Root, she knew plenty of long-lost arts families from Clock Tower will gladly give her a mansion for, and memorized them. Heck, she's already a Magician by standards...the ability to perform ALL five True Magics because she can access the Root at will. But the power she can exert is limited by her Circuits that she managed to alter while still young. She altered it by having the ability to absorb Mana faster to turn into Od to replenish herself. That, and her descendants will always have her magical genes no matter how distantly-related that all of them, as long as they are related to her, will always have EX-Class Circuits.

She has 40 Magic Circuits with 30 units each, total of 1200. That means 1 Unit alone, can destroy a reinforced concrete room. But it would take only 2 to destroy an ensorcelled reinforced concrete room.

Shirou has 27 with 30 units. Total of 810. But compared to her, it'd take him 20 and 80 units to cause the same level of damage before the need to recover his Od for more fights later.

Sure, Hibari's fast catching up to Saber's skill in combat...that Shirou will have to keep working to outstrip Hibari on the days Hibari was out.

xxx

After nearly a month, Reborn and Gokudera are back, quite banged-up too with Shamal in tow.

Shamal came because he was interested that Kazuki knows how to cure Poison Cooking Intoxication. Just that, he was needed to analyze his ex-pupil's condition to administer the dosage!

As a doctor, he watched how she created the medicine using the ingredients they retrieved for her and the last ingredient was Gokudera's blood itself. Kazuki then went to a pot of boiling water where the crystal bottle and a plastic funnel was, and dunked her own hands into it, making her hiss in pain as she took her hand out after two seconds.

'Juudaime!' Gokudera cried in alarm and worry.

'Standard sterilization...even I do that with my tools but still a pain in the ass.' Shamal shuddered as Kazuki ladled the medication onto the bottle until it was full.

'OK! The rest is up to Shamal now!' Kazuki beamed, sealing the bottle up before wrapping it in a thick rubber wrap and put it in a box containing styrofoam. She really took fragile item safety seriously...then again, she created a medication to cure Gokudera's condition... 'If administered right, Gokudera-kun's severely-damaged digestive system, and blood vessels will be fully healed, it needs to be taken in an empty stomach and not eat anything for 12 hours, not even drinking water...its gonna be rough.' she told Gokudera sympathetically. 'Despite how the taste will be terrible, wash your mouth with it too before swallowing. The night before, brush your teeth and gargle with anti-bacterial mouthwash, OK? Bacteria in the mouth may taint the medicine before taking it in the morning.'

'Right...well, let's go kiddo.' said Shamal, taking the medicine from Kazuki. 'Someone has to keep an eye on you to keep from breaking the rules!'

'Thank you very much, juudaime!' Gokudera bowed down low in dogeza gratefully. He hoped this will work!

As they left, Reborn looked at Kazuki.

'Anything happen while I'm gone?' Reborn asked while noting Kazuki's new hairstyle. Gone was her Irisviel image, she now sports a hime cut with frayed sidelocks, but her bangs are layered in a way that sembles her mother's style.

'Yup! I have a new friend...I had to stop him from committing suicide though.'

That's a cause for alarm, Reborn thought.

'...elaborate.'

Kazuki's got a knack in finding traumatized Guardians while Hibari's the only normal one in the bunch!

'Yamamoto Takeshi huh?' Reborn mused. 'Details?'

'Mom died on the day I was kidnapped from Malignant Ovarian Cancer. Currently living with widowed dad, a Sushi Chef. They own and live in TakeSushi in Namimori's Shopping Center. It also sells really well because its a Sushi Restaurant by day, Bar at night and Yamamoto-san is a very good cook and sells the coldest beer in town. The son is a Baseball Freak. His daily habits is that he wakes up at 5 am, jogs all over town and goes home for a quick hot bath and breakfast, then after school would go to the Batting Cage until 8 pm after club hours.'

'His er, over-enthusiasm as well as his talent for Homeruns caused him to develop a well-toned and physically-fit body suited for a Baseball Player of his age yet over time causes muscular and joint stress that days ago, he somehow got a broken arm...probably from a lapse of judgment from fatigue and got depressed enough to try to jump off the school roof...it was a good thing I spend my Study Period at the rooftop before anyone else saw him, I had to talk him out of it.'

'What did you tell him?'

'To sum it up, I told him that if he died, his father will follow him for sure.' said Kazuki. 'His restaurant's working table has photos of his family, a shrine with his wife's picture on it and even a giant poster of the lady in his bedroom holding a toddler-version of Yamamoto-kun. And he's the only living proof that his mother once lived and if his dad loses him, he would lose the will to live so if not for baseball, he should live for his dad instead.' she pointed out. 'He had no idea his dad had such a poster...and he told me the next day he saw it. He gave up on suicide, thanked me and started hanging out with me since. I hope Gokudera-kun will be OK with a colleague I got and he needs to get to know Hibari...'

'Type?'

'Rain.'

'Mm. Good to hear.' Reborn approved. 'You now have three Guardians. Three more and its complete. I'll then tell all of you the last steps needed.' he said. 'Gokudera aspires to be your Right-Hand but you'll need a Left.'

'Right-Hand? Left-Hand? Huh?' Kazuki asked, confused. Reborn snorted as he could see flaming question marks pop in and out around her head that she made on purpose.

'Right-Hands are the defacto boss when you're not available, and the Organization's strongest representative and the boss' most-trusted so Gokudera will have to study politics and know the organization in and out, and zero percent betrayal potential.' Reborn told her seriously. 'Right-Hands worth keeping are more worth than their weight in gold.' he said. 'As for Left-Hands, they accompany the Right-Hand. When things go crappy, they defend by attacking.'

'Oooh...so its nii-chan and Hibari then.'

'Indeed.'

'Well, I'll open the idea up to Hibari. If Gokudera-kun wants to be my right hand, he'll have to crack a lot of books about verbal war and wordplay games since politics is just that as well as acting skills and emotional control training...who can we count on for that?'

'Well, Shamal would do good. He taught Gokudera about Dynamites and skills that made him Hurricane Bomb Hayato in the Underworld.' Reborn quipped.

'OKie~hire him to teach him while you put him to boot camp with the list I gave you.' Kazuki chirped as she clapped her hands. 'Shamal-san is a sneaky assassin-type so his skills doesn't suit him...like nii-chan and Hibari, he seems more a frontal in-your-face attacker and specializes in speed, agility and accuracy so I wonder what would suit him...I'll open the idea of being Lefties to nii-chan and Hibari. Yamamoto-kun...needs more observation.'

'Very well. Honestly, I'm supposed to be your tutor.' Reborn pouted.

'Gokudera-kun has only three skills, I got plenty since I have soldier and assassin training from Kiri-tousan. Teach him how to fight, being a Donna will have to wait since surviving to take the job is more important, right?'

To be fair, she's right he thought. Heirs older than her died before succeeding the current Dons and Donnas. For now, he'll agree to this as out of all Guardians, Gokudera was the weakest...a big no-no in a Right-Hand wannabe.

Supposed for now, he and Shamal will deal with Gokudera...while she dealt with the boy's pantry using his money.

She supplied him with healthy foods and recipes meant for a growing boy once he was done healing from Poison Cooking.

His routine, because he had to cook, was to wake at 6 am, cook his breakfast and bento, then judging by how far his apartment was from school, he should invest in strap-on roller skates she created so it saves space not to mention he could wear any shoe with it as long as its not bulky. That, and there's no parking space for bikes in Namichuu! But he COULD put his skates in the shoe lockers as he takes out his school slippers.

'Wow, to be fair, these strap-ons are very well-made!' Shamal praised as he studied the skates designed for Gokudera's size and weight. But by how it looked, its rightfully-made by a kid her age with a paint job of red. If it were factory made, the appearance would have been smoother!

However, it fits Gokudera's feet snugly and comfortably.

'Try it out.' Gokudera happily tried out his new skates just so he can be on time for school!

Waitaminit, last Reborn checked, there wasn't a workshop in the house to make this...

Well, there's a new one in the attic now...there's smithing equipment but of course, the fire obviously came from her so no fireplaces. Shirou probably sent it. And no smithing burns and callouses on her soft hands either. Then again, she could heal...

When he looked, there's a letter from Shirou. How Kazuki managed to smuggle a heavy anvil upstairs without Nana knowing was beyond him.

Then again, he handwaved it, simply thinking Kiritsugu taught her well.

xxx

'Gokudera-kun, while you were gone, Reborn left me homework...finding us new members.' said Kazuki as they walked to school together. Gokudera literally skated his way to her house after breakfast. 'This one is still on a trial basis...what with being a former suicidal person and all.'

'Suicidal?!' Gokudera sputtered.

'Yup.' Kazuki nodded. She told him what she told Reborn.

'I see...so you've been with him for the weeks we were out to keep him from going off the deep end and drag his dad with him in the process?'

'Yup. His dad and childhood memories, not me, is the leash. The mere idea that he'll be committing indirect murder on family no less spooked him if he went through with it. His dad really loves his mom and in turn, his son who's the only thing left he got of her. You should see TakeSushi, loads of happy pictures in the restaurant and stuff.'

'...'

'So try to get along with him, OK? He's still on trial but get along with him as both a friend and a colleague. Not on my orders but because he's really a guy you can see and feel you can get along with as a person and fellow boy.' Kazuki told him encouragingly. 'Depression aside, it does NOT help that our school made him carry our school itself in Interschool Baseball Tournaments, pressure all on him he could use some support to hang on.'

'OK...'

But Gokudera still wants to see if this guy is still worthy of Juudaime first.

'At lunch break we'll talk to Hibari OK? Nii-chan was OK with being a Left-Hand, I know Hibari will jump at it if only because his favorite hobby is fighting being an adrenaline junkie but still, its always proper to ask.'

During the time he was under medication, Gokudera learned from Reborn Kazuki's past(with some censored bits).

His boss is a conditioned pragmatic soldier and killer despite retaining an ideal princess personality because it was how her foster father raised his foster children. Kazuki is perfectly capable of protecting herself, and can heal Guardians only. Outsiders will be thrown out of whack into discord prompting a personal visit by Vindice. So if Gokudera is to be her Right-Hand, she and he must be Leader-to-Guardian Relationship to prevent him from going into discord.

Due to talking Yamamoto out of suicide, latent he may be but he latched onto her.

That means out of the current bunch, he's the last to do so!

That won't do, being last would suck and look bad on him as an aspiring Right-Hand!


	11. Dead or Alive

Current Ages Based on Birthdays:

Shirou, Rin, Shinji, Hibari: 15-16  
Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Ken, Chikusa, Mukuro: 14-15  
Sakura, Kazuki: 13-14

* * *

Dead or Alive

'Class, we have a new student.' said the old guy who's the Homeroom and Social Studies teacher. 'This is Gokudera Hayato. Its a bit late to transfer now, but due to required moving by promoted employees, the school made an understandable exemption out of circumstances.' he said. 'Take a seat behind Sawada.'

As classes went by, Kazuki really does struggle in Math due to the formulas in algebra Gokudera happily helped her out...along with Yamamoto whose comprehension was WAY WORSE than hers. Because all he has is Baseball in his head that classes go one ear in, out the other!

And now, meeting Hibari. Both boys together!

'Uhhh Kazu-chan, I know you're in the Committee but is it OK for us to be here?' Yamamoto sweated nervously, hiding it behind a sheepish smile.

'Its OK. I informed Hibari this morning!' Kazuki chimed. 'You'll live, don't worry!'

Gokudera eyed Yamamoto's reaction. He was spooked out of his wits. Well, Juudaime is part of the committee judging by the uniform she wore, a black uniform with a red inside, and red above-the-knee socks...and red fighting gloves on her hands.

So when they went in, Hibari eyed the pair with a pair of sharp, assessing eyes.

'So the fanged baby got you into recruitment eh?' Hibari stated.

'Yup. Still under training but if sharpened enough, they'll be part of us.' Kazuki smiled. 'For now they need some work.'

'Hn. Have you told baseball-boy?'

'Not ready yet.'

'Eh? Not ready yet for what?' Yamamoto asked, puzzled.

'I'll tell you after New Year.' Kazuki smiled. 'Lots to do, so little time. But its almost Summer now so let's work hard boys.' she said. 'I'm terrible at Math and Yamamoto-kun, you severely neglected all your schoolwork _Finals is your last chance to avoid Summer School_.' Yamamoto winced and sported a strained grin. 'Who wants to go to school on summer when we should be having fun, right?'

'Ehehehehe...'

'Don't give us any more work, herbivores.' Hibari growled. 'Or I'll bite you to death.'

'Gokudera-kun, wait for me on the roof with Yamamoto-kun, I'll follow you after ten minutes.'

'OK.' and the boys left.

'...Hibari, Reborn opened up an idea. I know you'll go for it but I still want to ask you anyway as its proper.' said Kazuki. 'It started because Gokudera-kun aspires to be my Right-Hand Man some day. That, and a boss needs both Left and Right-Hands. The Right-Hand who is number two and specializes in Diplomacy and Politics incase the Boss is unavailable...while the Left-Hand is the one holding the knife or gun incase deals go south. I thought about the matter but you're more suited for Underboss. Equal of power with the Consigliere. Nii-chan, due to his...circumstances, is more suited to be the Left-Hand to protect the Consigliere, the dagger behind his back.'

Hibari thought about it.

Can't argue with that one. Shirou is a Sword Incarnate. He would thirst for battle whether he likes it or not unless he has some self control as long as he periodically gets his fighting fix.

The Mafia has few ranks divided into Divisions and Subdivisions based on Specialties.

Boss

Consigliere w/Left Hand

Underboss

Capo

Captains

Lieutenants

Soldiers under Capos in assigned Divisions and Subdivisions

Associates

Kazuki is Boss of Vongola to succeed her predecessor as Vongola is blood-locked unlike most organizations. Only those of blood must be a Vongola Descendant and have Sky Flames. The ranks can then, be anybody else. Her predecessor is also The Godfather, being very influential all over the Mafia and powerful, she has a lot to live up to. Is there a Godmother in the Mafia? Hmmm...

Consigliere is the Bosses right-hand man, and the administration to the family. The Consigliere is not officially part of the hierarchy of the Mafia, but he plays one of the most important roles in a family. He is the close trusted friend and confidant of the mafia family boss. The consigliere is meant to offer unbiased information based on what he sees as best for the family. He's not supposed to factor emotional concerns, such as retaliation and blood feuds, into his decisions. Unlike the underboss, the Consigliere is not required to be a direct relative of the boss. Instead, he is chosen solely for his abilities and the amount of knowledge and intelligence he possesses. Generally, only the boss and underboss have more authority than the Consigliere in a mafia crime family. This is what Gokudera aspires to be instead of Underboss? Maybe he didn't have the mettle for it and settled for the next best thing hence why Kazuki gave Hibari the more fun job?

As for Underboss, he is the second-in-command in the hierarchy of the Mafia crime family. His level of authority varies from family to family, but he is ready to stand in for the boss at any given moment. In the violent, brutal, ruthless, deadly, dangerous and volatile world of the Mafia, the underboss can easily find himself at the helm of the family so, for the most part, they are usually groomed for an eventual takeover, particularly if the boss's health is failing or if it looks like he's headed for a long sentence in prison.

Highly-unlikely for Kazuki of all people to be in prison...but hey, Underboss suited Hibari just fine. He is also in-command of the lower-ranking grunts under him.

Capos are Captains of Divisions in the Organization each of whom, has a Lieutenant under them. Their jobs is based on where their Division specializes in best while in charge of handling the funding of their division. They are in charge of over 100 Soldiers.

Soldiers are those at the bottom of the Food Chain, the grunts of the organization who do the majority of the work for the mafia and generally sticking out their neck in the hope of making a name for themselves by demonstrating their loyalty to the organization, and protecting the organization at all costs. Children as young as sixteen have been admitted. Said kids are obviously, kids of their older relatives in the organization or those invited in.

Considering a Sky has Six Guardians, the remaining four would most likely be Capos...unless Kazuki learns more about the organization?

However, due to the Flames issue, a Sky's Guardians have higher authority than anyone else, rank-be-damned. That and considering, the only Italian was Gokudera albeit 1/4 Japanese. It would take one hell of a battle to gain respect among the 'Italians-only Mafia' traditionalists and butt a lot of heads to bash their way through.

Hibari has NO problem with that and looked forward to the future as he envisioned himself putting herbivores in their rightful places...under _his **foot**_.

Lastly are Associates. Associates are not actual members of the Mafia Society, but they work for the Mafia as neutral entities. Essentially 'Freelancers' who'll do ANYTHING the Mafia asks of them to do and the pay is good the more notorious you are for your records. However, it also means they can't refuse any work chucked at them as its also the opportunity to make a name for themselves that a Famiglia would then invite them into the Organization, working their way up the ladder. They vary from lowest of the low, to Arcobaleno Status. To be of the highest caliber of Associate, you must never have a failing mark in your jobs.

Currently, Gokudera is an Associate specializing in wanton destruction with his bombs and Intel invited into Vongola.

xxx

'So Reborn, what kind of girl is Vongola Decimo anyway before I can comfortably leave Hayato to her?' Shamal asked Reborn while having a coffee break in a cafe.

'Kazuki...she's a trained pragmatic killer and soldier yet she's modeled after Emiya's innocently-spotless wife with a princess personality. In short, the girl wasn't even herself, her own identity so I will have to fix that. She is NOT Irisviel von Einzbern dammit, she is Sawada Kazuki and I'll have to work on making her her own identity.' Reborn grunted.

'Can you imagine an innocently-sweet, smiling girl gun down a few men as if its nothing at all? Only, unlike Irisviel, Kazuki likes kissing and inappropriate skinship. A lot.' he growled as Shamal's eyebows reached his hairline. 'I want to meet the bastard who taught her how to be intimate at a young age and torture him before having Nono and the father kill him. Seems nothing wrong to the naive fools who don't see but there's a lot of wrongs in her.' he sighed in frustration. 'As she is now, she's seemingly perfect by civilian standards if only they knew the truth. I wouldn't have known if I didn't catch the brats kissing in the kitchen years ago...and I only learned how far they went this year!'

Shamal was floored with horror.

Wut? Did he hear that right?

'Kazuki is a bland, boring existence exposed to things she shouldn't have. That's what happens if you're perfect in some way. In her case, its her personality, mannerisms and fashion while everywhere else, fucked up.' Reborn continued after taking a sip of his Espresso. 'She's the ideal good girl any traditionalistically-idealistic, countryside mother and grandma in the 1700s would want just like in fairy tales. Due to her being reduced to a blank slate in Fuyuki Fire years back, its easy for Emiya to make her his ideal daughter had his wife lived long enough to bear him one and he's a traumatized widowed man who lost his wife in said fire after having just married. Ideals came into play and that ideal is living as Sawada Kazuki.'

'Friends and lovers will not last long around her and she'll end up all alone eventually. Humans who remain interesting and worth sticking around for are those who are NOT perfect which is ironic yet the truth as bonds forged by fire and trial is worth keeping and fighting for.' he said curtly. 'Teaching her how to be a Donna aside, I have to make her discover her own true identity and nature first to become her own person and become her own Donna before the other boys sees what's wrong.'

'Emiya means well but screwed the pooch for her future as at her current bland boring self, the other Dons will eat her alive.'

'Exactly. For now she has us focus on Gokudera first as he's the weakest of the bunch before I can focus on her so I'll have to leave her more homework for her to do and somehow trick her into becoming her own damn self. Sheesh...Nono better compensate me for this. Or better yet, we switch kids for now as you're a Doctor and better-equipped to fix her mental mess.'

Operation Personality-Bash is a Go, both Associates thought.

xxx

'Oh! Welcome!' Kazuki greeted him. 'What brings you to visit?'

'Well, my job is to give you the spine of steel since Donnas really have it hard in a men's-only world that there's only a few Donnas in existence as these women bit and clawed their way up to the top.' he said. 'Reborn will be grilling Hayato real good.'

'OK.'

Shamal laced Mist Flames subtly into his Reformation Education...it will take time, but its sure to work.

(in this case, experience won over immense power)

Either way he thought, Irisviel Emiya must DIE for real for this girl to truly LIVE as Kazuki never truly lived her life. At all. Emiya copy-pasted his wife on her. Literally. Reborn found out when Shirou talked years back.

In the meantime, Nana simply thinks Reborn got called out on jobs and had Shamal 'temporarily replace him'. Its fine for her as stuff tends to happen...in her husband's line of work.

xxx

Shamal took Kazuki exploring Namimori Town.

'Kazuki, look at what you want. As in truly want.' Shamal instructed her. 'Can't buy anything though.'

'What's the purpose, sensei?' Kazuki asked him as they walked together.

'To know what you truly like, dislike and enjoy to downright hate. We're doing this for your own good.'

'How come?'

'Because I'll be blunt with you...you're living the life of a dead woman.' said Shamal bluntly. 'Your life is not your own but somebody else's. Your manners? Personality? Hairstyle until you trimmed your bangs? Style of dress? All this lady, your foster father's wife.' he said, showing her a picture of a caucasian albino woman they got from Fuyuki's records in the airport. 'Where was the 'you' in your current self now? Are you even truly alive?' he asked her seriously.

Kazuki did a double-take at Shamal's words.

She never saw this coming at all.

She, live the life of a dead woman?

Wasn't she...herself?

'E-eh?'

'That is the purpose of this trip.' that, and he left the mother a note by the living room table folded and labeled for her to find while they're gone. 'For you to gain your own identity by learning what you like, dislike, enjoy, love and hate. Heck, do you even enjoy looking like a doll every day? For all I know your taste in clothes are different but sadly, looking like a doll was the only options you've got growing up while not knowing there are other fashions out there.' he stated. 'And as a soldier, fighting in long, flowy skirts is a no, right?' he grinned.

'W-well yes but...'

Next was activities.

Playing arcade games. Doing sports and other activities. Tasting other food. Clothes.

All this every after school.

After that, changing her way of speech.

'Kazuki, nobody speaks the way you do anymore.' said Shamal. 'Only the Emperor, Empress and their family do these days. You're unwittingly distancing yourself from potential friends by speaking like you do.'

'Huh? Why? I'm a normal girl aren't I?' Kazuki gasped, alarmed.

'You're a good normal girl but think of social status quo.' Shamal pointed out in lecture mode after patting her head. 'Rich kids, sporty kids, studious kids, the in-betweens, the artsy people, budding musicians and delinquents. Your family classifies as in-between as you're well-off, living a comfortable life and living a normal lifestyle. Your classmates are like that too. The only rich guy in school is Hibari and that's cuz' his family historically owned the whole land of Namimori for generations they still govern it themselves to this day.'

'So I should be like an in-between?'

'Yep! Manners, habits and hobbies! Again, we'll find how you like things your way, not what you were taught!'

'Oooh...'

One night...

'Sensei, how are things with Kazuki?' Nana asked Shamal worriedly. 'That note you left me days ago really worried me...my daughter's life is not her own all this time?!' she cried in dismay.

'That's what we're trying to fix...its why Reborn called me to fix Kazuki.' said Shamal kindly to the distraught mother. 'And we're making good progress to make her become her own girl, not live somebody else's life. Your kid was raised to live like her posthumous foster mom that she never met.' Nana sported a WTH? on her face. 'Poor girl doesn't have her own identity and true self which is why we explored town into finding what she truly wanted...which explains why she threw her dresses out. Looks like Iemitsu will have to send for closet money again.'

'Well, its for a good cause.' Nana smiled before deflating. 'We...never knew about Kazuki's upbringing...we just thought Emiya-san raised our daughter well but...we never realized its all wrong...'

'We'd never realize either until Reborn talked to Shirou about what he knows about how they grew up.' said Shamal darkly. 'If we never asked, we'd never catch this on time and it'd be bad in the long run...it was good Shirou was no Emiya Kiritsugu in personality, he's a genuinely selflessly nice boy...' with dangerous flaws at that, Shamal inwardly mused to himself.

Shirou was the stereotypical Lightning and he's intimately-dependent on his sister to keep nightmares at bay. Heck, what Reborn told him was WRONG in all levels and to think the youngest people do it was around high school!

So really, there's a list of deadly people who wants to kill whoever took advantage of Emiya's blindness to teach kids what they should have learned waaay late in life. Probably some sicko pedo!

Yep, still hunting for pedoes in Fuyuki City...Iemitsu's on a warpath last the two Assassins heard.

He just wished he was a fly on the wall when Reborn suffered giving Kazuki The Talk.

xxx

'Hey, I'm just noticing...the way you speak changed.' Yamamoto complemented. 'You talk like one of the girls now!'

'Yeah...Shamal-sensei said that the way I was taught alienated me away from potential friends...I didn't know that, it was what I was taught while I'm a hostage.' said Kazuki.

'You're taught how to talk like a rich kid while hostaged?!'

'Er...they _were_ gonna _sell us_...' Kazuki stated awkwardly while fidgeting. 'I don't know why we had to talk that way either. We were told to or get whacked.'

To be honest, only Gokudera and Hibari knows the full truth. Yes, Kazuki was kidnapped but for what, nobody knows as the transaction never happened, saved by an act of God called Fuyuki Fire wherein only she and Shirou survived.

Silence fell from those seated near the group and earned her spooked, wide-eyed looks.

Due to what happened to her family, Namimori became a paranoid town distrustful of newcomers below 18 years old and Police patrolled a lot more often and Curfew was set tighter that 8 pm was the latest a kid below 17 could stay out. Freedom was restricted, but it was the better alternative than be kidnapped and sold and most schools employed Martial Arts Instructors for sports clubs with kids required to take it though some actual sports clubs still remain.


	12. Summer Vacation

Summer Vacation

Summer Vacation came.

'Awright! I made it!' Yamamoto whooped in glee as he wasn't among those sentenced to Summer School. But his grades were five steps away from doom, a rather nice improvement since his grades sucked real bad for favoring Baseball too much. In fact, he's actually smart, had he bothered to crack his books and absorb the knowledge within. His notebooks barely has any notes either!

So yes, he got chided for it by well-meaning friends.

And now, its summer vacation.

'Kazuki~!' Nana chimed as Vacation started the next day after school officially let out. 'Since its vacation and its hot in this town, is Fuyuki colder than this?'

'No, its worse but our house certainly is nice and cool since we planted lots of trees to shade the house to keep the worst of summer out, not to mention the ocean breeze is stronger that's a bit comforting. Its also near a beach across Mion Shipyard and while a nice beach, nobody strangely goes there to have fun which was weird...'

'That means its all to ourselves!' Nana squealed happily. 'I wonder if your friends would like to come?'

'Dunno but I'll go over the idea!' "Assuming Reborn hasn't squeezed Gokudera-kun dry first!"

xxx

Gokudera's apartment...

'Nice to see you left him alive.' said Shamal wryly as Gokudera was quite, banged-up.

'How is Kazuki's progress?'

'Transition was easy peasy.' Shamal grinned. 'Irisviel Emiya is dead for good.'

'Huh? What're you talking about?' Gokudera asked, baffled.

Shamal had to explain the other problem he was called in to fix that Kazuki is now her own person with her own likes, dislikes, etc. She even tossed away her old closet to charity in favor of ones she found comfort in. And as a trained soldier(in regards to physique, senses and habits but not any offensive skill just yet, and hasn't even handled any weapon at all), she likes clothes with more freedom without flashing her underwear in fights.

Gokudera had no idea his boss was made to take on someone else's identity to be that someone's replacement. He was horrified.

'Hang on a mo', what about Shirou?! Is he a Kiritsugu Jr. or not?!' he exclaimed frantically.

'Thankfully not.' said Reborn. 'He's nothing like him but he's way too nice but a bad habit he got out of.'

Thankfully he did or he'll train the boy PAINFULLY.

'Trained soldier aside as Kiritsugu personally trained him with guns and things, he's also a self-made incredible chef who's outdone Starred Chefs older than he.' said Reborn. 'He impressed Nono and his Guardians, and Kazuki's father. If you kids succeed, I daresay Vongola will enjoy Shirou's cooking immensely.'

'Heee...'

'Well, that opportunity is nearer than you thought.' Shamal snorted. 'Nana-mama wants to have vacation in Fuyuki City since the place is cooler during the summer not to mention strong ocean breezes that make summer bearable.' he said. 'Kazuki wants you brats out together. She's the one calling Yamamoto and Hibari while I'm calling you guys. Get packing while I go get a rental van!'

xxx

Turns out Hibari's looooong gone...

'Huh? Hibari went ahead?!' Yamamoto asked, perplexed as they all met up at the Sawada Residence.

'Yeah. He and niichan are fighting rivals _for three years_ after all...' Yamamoto's jaws dropped. '-the mere thought of a month fighting in the backyard excited him he went straight to Fuyuki after school on his bike!' Kazuki explained, utterly amused. 'Niichan mailed me last night that Hibari dropped in on dinner on time!'

'You gotta be kidding.' Gokudera sweatdropped.

'Fighting...rivals?' Nana twitched with a strained smile.

'Well...a soldier's son and the son of the local Precinct's Superintendent hit it off through a manly mano-a-mano...its the only way they know how to play, they're hopeless. It doesn't help that Aria-san, his houseguest is a genius swordswoman...sooo yeah, they'll play all summer...'

xxx

Fuyuki...

'Uwaa! What a big house!' Nana gasped out as they got off the van.

By the walls alone, they could see that the lot the house was on, was big.

'It was a decrepit old place that used to be a dojo that went out of business till it was abandoned until Kiri-tousan bought and renovated it. Its now a big house with waaaay too many rooms.' Kazuki snorted. 'Cleaning the whole place once a month was a royal pain we're glad Fuji-nee sends us some help...and we're only occupying three rooms back then too!' she said as while they were outside, they heard grunts and battle cries. 'Oh my oh my...' she rang the doorbell.

/Yes?/ Its Saber who answered.

'Aria-nee, its me, my mom and some friends!' Kazuki called out. 'Can you open the door since the idiots are being idiots in the backyard?'

/Haha, be right there!/ minutes later, its a beautiful foreign blonde girl who answered, wearing summer clothes of a loose blue dress and a pair of flip-flops. Her hair is also in a bun. 'Kazuki and company, irrashai. Come in, its hot out here I'm not sure which is worse...my country or this.'

'And yet those two knuckleheads can deal with playing in this heat...' Gokudera said wryly as the fight at the backyard is brutal. But solely skill and not really hitting each other. But one hit with their attacks...ye gads. A trip to Shamal is the result.

But...

'Wow...I like what I'm seeing!' Kazuki gushed out as the older teens...have well-sculpted arms. Yamamoto and Gokudera looked and had...masculinity issues, feeling inferior...inwardly swearing they have to get up to fixing themselves too...

'Oh my, what's your type of boys Kazu-chan?' Nana asked curiously, interest piquing.

'Deceptively-skinny guys who are sculpted bronzed gods under their shirts for physique!' Kazuki swooned in delight as Gokudera and Yamamoto's ears comically wiggled to take that detail in. 'Bulky bodybuilders are gross! Slim but sculpted is beautiful! But in personality a man who'd make me feel like a treasured woman.'

"Don't you get turned on by your own foster brother!" Reborn twitched, preparing himself to smack the girl if need be. She's drooling over her own guardians...

xxx

'Uwaa! This is luxurious!'

Saber served them shaved ice with condensed milk, and pureed melon over it combined with chilly cold water.

'It helps stave off heat...I just wish we had this back home too.' Saber lamented, but now she can enjoy it as much as she wanted.

She was definitely enjoying normal life as the girl she should have been, but denied by destiny.

Freedom, Shirou's godly cooking and her own Master treating her like the person she is instead of a tool as Kiritsugu had done to her, this was a major upgrade from life's hardships and toils she felt she finally got her deserved dues. But still, this is merely a vacation for her work to achieve her goal is getting closer.

'Fuyuki is definitely an improvement from Namimori...we don't have trees shielding our house from becoming a seasonal oven even with the air conditioning on full blast mode.' Kazuki sighed. 'A nice canopy to keep the house cool, ocean breeze, yup, summer life is good here.'

'We were planning to spend the whole summer vacation here so I can check up on Shirou-kun too...he's been out here for about a year now and my husband and I adopted him since he and Kazuki are inseparable.' Nana told Saber.

'Ohh...'

Shamal and Reborn eyed 'Aria'.

Saber was powerful. RIDICULOUSLY POWERFUL Sky it was impossible to harmonize with her because nobody frigging matched her. Her flames are just as pure as her power.

It would be hard getting her to answer awkward questions as if she says no, they can't press on, subdued by her sublime presence so they gave up on the idea before they can even start. If they thought Kazuki was Arcobaleno-standards, even she paled to Saber in comparison that in the color chart, Kazuki would be a near-white compared to Saber's strong colors.

That, and she's also Hibari's sparring buddy, only, its with a metal shinai painted well to look like the real thing. But she uses western techniques.

And in the Emiya Residence...it certainly got more crowded and rowdy that day.

But come nighttime...

Not even Reborn can defend from sorcery if applied to him none-the-wiser.

Kazuki went to check on Shirou who was getting ready for bed.

'Kazuki?' Shirou mused as she entered his room in just her underwear.

'Its been quite a while since you left home...how are you dealing without me?'

'Well, its hard but I can't risk it.' said Shirou. 'When I got 'the Talk', I had no idea that our...comfort time would end badly if you happen to be fertile at the time...and you're too young to be a mom!' he choked out. 'I endured it myself and then when Saber's summoned...Avalon powered up and I never had nightmares since.'

'Hummm...then again, Avalon is the strongest barrier we know of...its our one and only chance, Shirou.' Kazuki narrowed her eyes as she's utterly serious. 'During the Grail War...we must put an end to this.'

'Yeah...the next chance is decades away...way too long.' Shirou shuddered as Kazuki snapped her fingers and she's in pajamas.

'I'm glad Avalon became a boon this time...I was getting really worried...you stopped coming to me in Junior High you know...and I had to Soundproof your room lest mom hears it...you big dummy.' Kazuki sighed. 'Considering what I am, I can prevent pregnancy, idiot.'

Shirou looked sheepish.

'Well, what's done is done. Saber being our Servant was a lucky break. Keep her full and Avalon will stay full, alright?'

xxx

Next day...

'That beach across the Shipyard?' Shirou blinked. 'Bad idea mom but there IS this swanky resort in Shinto District owned by some foreigner.' he said. 'Its a giant indoor pool made to imitate a beach, controlled waves and comfortable water temperature. There's even more pools on it with crazy slides it became one huge hit with tourists.' he said. 'All hotels are full every summer because of that Resort!'

'Heee...but why is the beach a bad idea?'

'...the area Kazuki's talking about is a nest of poison which was why nobody goes there.'

'Huh?!' Kazuki gasped.

'So Waku Waku Splash Resort is loads safer.' said Shirou. 'No sea nasties, the water's always great and clean, and very safe!' he grinned. 'But we need to purchase tickets to get an in first, a week in advance. The 'Come Anytime' ticket costs 20000 yen by the way.'

'20000?!' Yamamoto yelped, eyes popping ut of his sockets.

'Its OK, Kiri-tousan left us a lot of money anyway, we can foot that!'

'...how much were you left with?' Nana asked the kids in trepidation.

'About 2 trillion yen that goes less each year due to keeping house and food...' said Shirou.

'WHAT?!' the others bar Saber yelped.

'Well, his previous jobs must be high-paying and he hardly spent his fortune the most he spent on was this house and lot...we're practically set for life with that money with some left over until our great-grandkids if spent wisely.'

Nana, Hibari and Yamamoto felt faint.

Shirou and Kazuki were left with a ridiculously huge fortune?

What WAS the man's jobs?!

Well, unlike most jobs given by the government and mafia...the Mage's Association pays ridiculously big...hence, why mages have fat pockets, a basic necessity to have as magecraft isn't cheap and don't come cheap. And as Kiritsugu takes high-risks high-return jobs(because he's suicidal) yet could care less about being a magus, he's filthy rich.

'So shall we buy tickets? It'll be a good idea to go on the last week of summer so we have the place all to ourselves the whole week.' Shirou recommended. 'Until then, there's tons to do too.'

His idea was hiking, summer Temple Festivals, participating in City Events until they got to shopping.

Due to having a big bank account, Shirou gets to eat luxuriously every day, able to buy as much large fish and Uni as much as he wanted. In fact, his fridge is chock-full of these! Combined with his skills, indeed, Reborn praised his skills in cooking, saying 'He improved from years last he saw him.'

Hibari was glad this rich idiot was his 'best friend'. Every school vacation Shirou has culinary luxuries on the table.

(his rare smiles ONLY appear when he gets 'his fix' and Shirou's food)

There's a limit to how generous Shirou was though. Solely food and school-related things only, even bumming a room but never money.

xxx

A summer of cool luxury passed them by.

Cool, healthy, reinforced luxury that Gokudera, the unhealthiest of the kids, recovered some of the damage in his body in a short time.

When the time came for Waku Waku Splash...

'T-this is...' came wide-eyed stares in disbelief.

This must be the BIGGEST resort they have been to in their lives.

Big land it was on aside, the pools are just-as-ridiculous. In regards to size and how it looked.

Indoor Resort Paradise.

The two adult mafioso felt all resorts in Mafia Land fell short to this.

'O-oh my...I wonder what billionaire owns this place?' Gokudera stammered, wide-eyed as in an office within the resort, Gilgamesh sneezed and ended up scattering his paperwork.

'Uwaaa...we should be back here every year from now on!' Nana squealed giddily. 'Ooh I wish Iemitsu's here!' they ran into the resort to secure a place for themselves before going out to get dressed for swimming. They have their own food and everything...while the boys wore boxers, Nana wore a very conservative one piece suit unlike her daughter who's more...adventurous in her bikini. Even Saber was more conservative!

Kazuki went out in a blue halter top with wavy patterns that she tied behind her neck and at her front and a black low-waist bikini shorts.

It does NOT help that she has the waist, hips and legs most girls would kill to have due to shape and slenderness due to training and magic. And she was more developed than Saber and that's saying something!

She earned wide-eyed stares from her Guardians(bar Shirou who already saw everything) too, oblivious to their manly plights as she helped Nana carry their food.

"Oh, wow..." they all thought as they looked up...and slowly down.

Many things and thoughts ran into their heads, prompting Reborn to whack them all with a harisen.

'Stop staring and carry the rest of our load!'

xxx

Meanwhile in Namimori...

'That's weird, why can't I locate where they went?' Bianchi wondered as she arrived in town to 'free' Reborn from his 'boring job' so they could work together again ala Bonnie and Clyde, her vision of Hitman Romance saw that the Sawada Residence was locked up and empty. She tracked their tracks but came up short!

Same problems for little Lambo who stayed in a hotel until his 'rival' comes back...


End file.
